A Girl From Another Earth
by JimmyHall24
Summary: The Multiverse is one hell of a thing. Similarities... differences... the possibilities are endless. Earth 45... shares a number of similarities with Earth 38 but it had its share of differences too. These differences led to the birth of a girl. A girl who lost everything. When it was all over... she thought she would have peace... but her journey had only just begun...
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Supergirl... Neither do I own anything of DC... I do own my Original Characters though! I hope you like them. Especially her. :D Please favorite, review, and follow if you like the fic.**

…

…

…

 **-START-**

"Do you feel it?" She asked over her shoulder to the tied-up Maxwell Lord. The last name on her list. "The terror? The helplessness? It is only a bare minimum to how I've felt over the last few years." Her white cape billowed in the wind. Her voice cold with barely reigned in anger. After asking her question she faced forward again.

It had taken her several months before she was able to capture Lord. She had spent the time cleaning up Cadmus. Destroying every base. Every lab. Everything and most of the people that had serious ties with Cadmus felt her wrath.

At the beginning of her crusade, she decided to find a way to get around Kryptonite as her enemies seem to have a good stockpile of the poisonous material. She had spent weeks inside the Fortress of Solitude. It was possible that she had gone a little insane during that time after she had lost her parents in rapid succession. It wasn't just the fact she had lost her parents though... She had lost everyone.

All thanks to _**THEM!**_

The first thought she had when her grief had turned to rage was the fact that she needed a way to get around Kryptonite. It was how **THEY** had **MURDERED** her mother, father, and cousin. She had barely kept herself together after that but it hadn't been enough. Oh no. Those monsters wouldn't be satisfied until they dealt with all of them. It was with her family in mind that she along with the Fortress's AIs and robot assistant Kelex created a set of battle armor that would protect her from not only Kryptonite but other weaponry that Cadmus had created. While her family had been superheroes, she hadn't ever put on a costume until then. Not that she was much of a superhero. She had simply put herself out there to let her enemies know that she was coming for them. That they could run. They could hide.

They had after a few confrontations. She was different than her parents. Her father, when he first became a hero hadn't cared for the criminals or enemies he fought. He would break limbs and overall leave them at death's doorstep. The first time she had seen Lillian Luthor's face after leaving the Fortress of Solitude was when she had broken into a Cadmus lab. Apparently, the head scientist had been having some form of skype call with the Luthor matriarch. She had snapped when hearing that woman's voice. She ended up beating the head scientist to death and the thrill of seeing the look on Lillian's face after she was done had made her feel amazing. She had ignored the shame at the time. The urge to vomit had also been strong but she had shoved it down.

She had destroyed the facility. There were no prisoners there, only scientists and security. Her battle armor hadn't even been necessary as they had not been expecting an attack from her or any other Kryptonian. None of those that stood in her way could stand after taking a punch that was fueled by her anger. Whether she killed them or crippled them it no longer mattered to her. She was out for justice. Vengeance.

That was the day she really sat down and wrote down a list of names. Surprisingly that hadn't happened as she was creating her battle armor. It might have been due to her state at the time. Focused only on completing her armor because if she thought about _**that**_... she would likely have ended up a catatonic mess on the floor.

The knowledge that she was about to draw a line through the last name on her list made her smile. Soon... she would be with her family again.

Maxwell Lord looked at the daughter of his greatest enemy. He never thought the daughter of Supergirl would get this far. It didn't take a trained professional to figure out that the young woman, his soon to be killer, had a few screws loose. At least it seemed that way to him. Which would be understandable. In fact, it would be a little more worrying if she was perfectly sane after all that had happened. He remembered the meetings after she had vanished off the face of the Earth. They hadn't worried. Arrogantly assuming that she wasn't a threat. She was just a fifteen-year-old girl at the time. Sure, she was a Kryptonian but they had Kryptonite. They never suspected that she would go down this road. Sure, they all held the suspicion that she would come after them. To try and lock them up. They had been fools.

They had never suspected that she would build a set of armor that would protect her from Kryptonite. Nor did they ever expect her to start killing. Fools. What fools they had been. One by one they were killed. Hunted like animals.

He was the last one.

"You can kill me," Max said and with significant effort, he kept his voice from shaking. He knew he was dead. Still, he decided to put on a brave face."Do whatever you want to me. It still won't bring them back."

Her hands slowly tightened into fists.

"I wonder... Would they be proud of what you've become?" Max asked before continuing, "Supergirl's and Ultraman's precious little girl... reduced to a killer. I guess you take more after your father."

"Shut up." She said while trying to keep it together. Keep her emotions under control.

"They got exactly what they deserved!" Max shouted at her. "Would you like to hear how I laughed when the mighty Supergirl was put down by a kryptonite bull-Urg!"

She had moved from her spot near the edge of the building over to where she had left Maxwell Lord laying. Her hand was around his neck and she easily lifted him up. As if weighed nothing. He was nothing. Scum. Absolute scum! Her rage was so great that it would impress a Red Lantern.

With that firmly in mind, she walked over to the edge of the building, still holding Max up with one hand like it was nothing. Not even reacting to his feeble attempts to get free. He kicked her several times but it barely registered. It was probably hurting his foot more than it was hurting her.

Maxwell knew he had pushed too far the moment she had turned around. Her superhero attire not as colorful as her mother's. Instead of a skirt and a blue long-sleeved shirt, she wore a black bodysuit with a white cape. A white shield was on her chest and instead of the red S that was on her mother's costume, it was a blood red U. Similar to the one that had been on her father's outfit. Max never thought that when Supergirl died his life would take this turn. Now here he was, about to be tossed off the roof of a tall building. A similar fate to the one General Lane had been gifted with.

"I want to see if you can fly, Mr. Lord." She said with a dark smile on her face before she tossed the bound man off the roof. Taking great enjoyment in his screams as he fell. Her smile widened a bit more as the scream was cut off as Maxwell Lord smacked the concrete road. A second of silence was quickly followed by screams of the people who witnessed the whole thing.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before letting it out. She opened her eyes before rising up into the air, ignoring the calls of her name, she turned and flew away from National City. The city her parents had once protected. She had brought Max Lord back to this city for that very reason. To end it... where it all began. Once she was far enough from the city she broke the sound barrier as she flew to the Fortress of Solitude. If there was one thing in the world that brought her joy these days it was flying. She always enjoyed pushing herself to see how fast she could fly.

She briefly wondered what the headline would be. Some people in the news seem to quietly support her campaign of revenge but others disapproved. Always saying that she should turn the people over to the police. The military had been sent after her more than once. Not that they could ever hope to stop her. She usually left them alone, simply flying away from the confrontation. Still, every time she heard someone say she should turn over the ones she was after to the proper authorities...

That kind of thinking is what ultimately led to the death of her family. The only way to end the threat an enemy possessed was to wipe them off the face of the Earth, permanently. Her enemies showed no mercy so why should she give them any?

She had felt shame. Tremendous shame after the first few times she took the lives of those who stood in her way. At night, when she was alone, she could almost see her mother lurking in the shadows. Looking at her with disappointment shining in those blue orbs.

It caused her to kill more because in some twisted way she could see her mother again.

Rao... she had been so close to the edge during that first year. Her sanity chipped away. It was likely that she was still on the edge.

Eventually, she stopped seeing the... ghost? ... Hallucination? ... She had raged a few days after that before breaking down and pleading for her mother to come back. For her family to come back.

They weren't coming back.

It was then she decided that she would join them after completing her list. She had yet to decide on how she would end her life. Perhaps a kryptonite bullet to the temple? She wanted it to be quick and painless.

She was a bit surprised when she mentioned her intentions to Kelex and the robot had said some things that made her wonder if it had tried to talk her out of it... in its only little way. Unless she turned him off before ... Joining her family... she had no idea how long his power supply would last. She never really put much thought into it after setting out to rid the world of those who had a hand in her family's murder. She could remember vaguely that the Fortress's power supply would last for a little over five thousand years.

…

…

…

Once she was close enough to the Fortress of Solitude her speed decreased, coming to a full stop before descending from the sky. The cold would likely be unbearable for a human but she had no physical reaction to it. The last Kryptonian landed without making a single sound. Quickly walking up to the entrance. She waited for the scanner to move up her body, after remembering the story of how Hank Henshaw had infiltrated the Fortress by using her mother's blood, had caused her to make improvements to the security. With the help of the various AIs and Kelex, the Fortress's security had been taken to the next level. Nobody was getting in without a Herculean effort.

"Welcome back Alexia." Kelex greeted her.

"It's good to be back Kelex." She said while floating through the fortress, Kelex followed her. "It's finally over."

"You have finished off the last name on your list?"

Alexia didn't respond immediately. Her mind drifting back to Maxwell Lord's screams as he fell. She had always made the ones on her list scream before their lives ended. Always wanted them to feel the pain and terror she had felt. By some miracle or some cruel joke by Rao or whatever deity existed... or perhaps it was simply luck... where her family fell... she lived. Because they had protected her.

She shoved down the thoughts that were just about to start plaguing her. She didn't want to think about it anymore. Today was a good day. A day to celebrate and for the first time in years, she could truly feel happiness and joy. Maxwell Lord died screaming and with the knowledge, he couldn't stop his fate. Justice had been served. But, before the celebration could begin, she had to visit her family. She had feared another Bizarro situation, or perhaps it could have been even worse. She had taken the bodies of her family and had brought them to the Fortress of Solitude where they were put to rest in a whole new room that Kelex had built. She paused just outside the room and prepared herself. It had never been easy to go into this room, but she had every time she had finished off a name on her list.

The door slid open after she placed her hand on the scanner. She took a deep breath and entered the room. In the room were eight pedestals. Two on the right, two on the left, two at the back of the room. Each pedestal was four feet in height and each held an urn that contained the ashes of her family. The two on the right was dedicated to her godmothers, Alex Danvers and Maggie Danvers nee Sawyer. The ones who cared for her after the death of her parents. Unfortunately, their lives were ended by a group of mercenaries which Alexia had tracked back to Lillian Luthor. The eventual first name on her list. The mercenaries were dead along with their employer. She had hunted them down too... one by one. The last one committed suicide just as she kicked down his front door.

Pussed out like a bitch.

Alexia bowed her head in respect to her godparents before turning to face the pair of urns on the left side of the room, one that belonged to Kal-El... Clark Kent... Superman. Her second cousin. The other urn held the remains of Lois Kent nee Lane. They had been killed before Alex and Maggie. Apparently, if you have enough money and get it into the hands of the right people you can do almost anything. Lex Luthor had been released from prison without public knowledge. Even with her searches and interrogations, Alexia hadn't been able to figure out who in the US government had okayed the man's release.

Lex had built a bigger and better warsuit. The attack was without warning. Superman had barely been able to defend himself against the attack because Lex hadn't targeted him at first. No. He had targeted Lois. It...

She didn't like thinking about it. Alex had caught her watching the raw footage online. It had been quite an argument.

It didn't matter now. Lex Luthor was dead. The Luthor family had been wiped off the face of the Earth. Good riddance.

She bowed her head to the urns of Kal-El and Lois Lane.

Slowly she lifted her head back up before turning to face the pair of urns at the back of the room. Behind the pedestals were life-size replica statues of her parents. Kara Zor-El and Jon-Zod.

The statues were also wearing replicas of their costumes. Her mother's statue had on her classic superhero attire which consisted of a blue shirt with the symbol of House El on the chest, a gold strap around the waist, a red skirt, and a pair of over the knee red boots. Her mom had also worn a pair of tights under the skirt so no one could get a glimpse of her underwear. The statue also had her mother's cape.

Her father's superhero attire wasn't as colorful when compared to mom's. Where her mother's costume was red, blue, and yellow. Her father had kept it simple, he had worn a black bodysuit. Black boots. Black cape. The only other color the man had on his suit was the crimson U on his chest. He always liked to say his costume made him 'dark and mysterious' and that 'the fangirls loved it', her mother would usually give him this look and he would just laugh.

Good times... good memories.

The longer she looked at the statues, the more her chest began to hurt.

"I did it." She told the statues. "I killed them all. Maxwell Lord was the last one. I dropped him off a building."

Silence.

"I... I'm not going to apologize. I know you would be disappointed... Well... at least one of you would be." She joked.

Silence.

"I did what I had to do!" She screamed. Alexia could just feel her mother's judgment yet even her mother would have probably gone off the rails and killed the people who murdered her family. At least some part of Alexia hoped her mother would. Had Kara been the one alive at the end of it... Ultragirl shook her head. What ifs didn't matter. In less than twenty-four hours she would be reunited with her family again.

She wondered if the Afterlife had bars...

"I love you mom... dad." She bowed her head. "I hope to see you soon."

With that said and done she turned on her heel and walked out of the room. The door closing behind her.

She ignored Kelex while slowly rising into the air. Floating to where she kept the alien alcohol. She had been thinking about a particular bottle that had belonged to her father. He had never gotten to drink it but he would always tell her the story about the first time he had managed to get her mother to share a bottle with him back before she had been born.

To her knowledge, her mother had never touched the stuff again. Apparently, if you vomit after drinking it, your vomit is purple. Weird.

It didn't take long before she was holding the large bottle of Ryncol and floating to her bedroom.

"I wish to be alone Kelex." She told the robot assistant that was following her.

"Of course, Alexia." Kelex stopped and let Alexia float away. The robot then went to tend to his duties.

Once inside her bedroom, she got to work on drinking the Ryncol. The first drink caused her to gag. This wasn't her first rodeo when it came to drinking. She had tried various alien alcohols. This wouldn't be her first-time drunk but by Rao's light was Ryncol bad. It burned. She took a deep breath before taking another drink. Then another. Another. Another. Another, and after a while, she didn't care about the burn. It wasn't a bad burn anymore. It felt good. Alexia focused on the taste of the Ryncol and the burn. To forget everything else for a while. It would all be over tomorrow... she just wanted one last day... here in her room... Drinking.

She briefly imagined the lecture her parents were going to give her when she saw them again.

This caused her to gulp down the Ryncol even quicker to sooth the ache that usually followed when she thought about her parents.

Once the bottle was drained, Alexia was laying on her stomach. She felt warm and tingly, a part of her knew she would probably regret draining the entire bottle in the morning but at that moment she didn't care. Didn't care about anything except the warm feeling that was spread throughout her body. She closed her eyes and it wasn't long before she passed out into a drunken sleep. Free of thoughts. Free of her pain... if only for a little while.

However, just outside the Fortress of Solitude, out of nowhere a wormhole appeared. The Fortress shook as did the ground and in the blink of an eye, the Fortress of Solitude was sucked into the wormhole. As quickly as it appeared the wormhole vanished.

Conspiracy Theories would run rampant as Earth 45 would wonder what happened to Ultragirl. However, in time new heroes would rise to protect the innocent and time would go on.

…

…

…

"Oh, Raoooo." Alexia let out a mixture of a whine and a moan of pain as she woke up. It felt as if someone was taking a kryptonite-tipped jackhammer to her head. She scrambled off the bed and only got a few steps away before the contents of her stomach decided to greet her.

"Well... would you look at that... it is purple!" She exclaimed weakly before laughing which stopped as she threw up again. Already knowing that she was going to hate cleaning it up.

The door to her room slid open and Kelex floated into the room.

"Alexia." The robot didn't comment on the purple vomit on the floor. "Something is wrong."

"What is it Kelex?" She asked while trying to ignore the smell her vomit was giving off. Oh Rao, did she have to drink the entire bottle?

"I scanned the area and it seems we are no longer in the Arctic." Kelex informed the daughter of Ultraman and Supergirl.

"...What?!"

"It appears we are on the continent of Antarctica."

"WHAT?!" Alexia yelled before hunching forward to throw up again. "Damn it! I'm never drinking again!"

 **-END-**

 **Ultragirl's costume was inspired by Justice Lord Superman's. Black, white, and red. Instead of an S in the shield, it is a blood red U. The Zod family crest in Man of Steel kind of looks like a U turned on its side. Well. More like the Colts football team symbol but.. meh.**

 **I know Ultraman is basically the bad guy version of Superman in the Crime Syndicate.**

 **However, in this fic, he was an Original Male Kryptonian who Kara met and fell in love with on Earth 45. This fic was delayed for a few days as I tried to think up a hero name for him. I decided to use Ultraman. Powerman was also considered. Overman... Which is basically the name of a Superman who was raised in Nazi Germany. So... Ultraman won in the end. xD**

 **I also have no beta. I apologize for any grammar and misspellings. I try to go over it but I might miss some.**

 **I've also thought about writing a fic with him and Kara on Earth 38.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please remember to review, favorite, and follow if you like this story. :D**

 **Alexia has arrived on Earth 38.**

 **Since I cannot find the exact dates of when season 1 episodes 15 and 16 take place (The date in the Supergirl show. Not the date they aired on tv) ... Darn it. Any who. Alexia has arrived in between those episodes.**

 **All I know is these episodes take place somewhere between November 24th, 2015 and May 2016. Ugh. If only we knew how much time was between episodes!**

 **-START-**

After taking a shower, brushing her teeth twice, using almost half a bottle of mouthwash, and changing into a brand-new outfit that was an exact replica of her 'superhero' costume. Alexia found herself sitting in front of the most advanced computer on Planet Earth. As it was made with technology from Krypton which the Fortress had in abundance. The blonde's head was still spinning at the information Kelex had presented her with earlier, and she had just confirmed it. They were no longer in the Arctic where Kal-El had placed the Fortress. Somehow, they had moved from there to Antarctica! Unless the Fortress of Solitude was a sentient creature and could just get up and move on its own... wait a second.

"Kelex!" She spun around in her chair and smiled as her robot floated over. "Were the security cameras recording the outside yesterday?" You could never be too careful after all. She hoped the robot hadn't turned them off simply because she was finished with her list.

"They were Alexia." Kelex answered the Kryptonian's question.

Relief shot through the young woman. She spun back around in her chair to face the large computer, her fingers danced across the holographic keyboard as she accessed the security camera feed from the day before. Once it was brought up on screen she leaned back in her chair and waited. She didn't even notice Kelex floating back to finish what he had been working on. She scanned the footage for any irregularities. In the bottom right of the screen, it showed the time. She had started the recording just after she returned from finishing her list. As whatever had happened, must have happened after she arrived back. Obviously.

Her eyes widened as a wormhole... a portal... something... whatever it was, it appeared out of thin air. Swirling ominously for a few seconds before the cameras suddenly zoomed in... no. The cameras didn't zoom it. That was the Fortress getting sucked in! As no more than a mere second later, the cameras were scanning unfamiliar territory. Antarctica. She clicked out of the archived security footage from yesterday and checked the current security feed. There was nothing around but ice and snow. She brought up a map of the continent, a red dot appeared on the map showing her exactly where the Fortress was on the map. Not that any technology humanity currently possessed would be able to find it on some radar. They would have to find it with their eyes.

Alexia was stumped. She had no idea where that wormhole came from nor did she know why it transported them to Antarctica of all places. Her curiosity was peaked, the thoughts of joining her family in death slowly faded to the back of her mind. Was this some new villain that had revealed themselves? Her eyes narrowed. While it was true that she had spent a majority of her time hunting for those on her list, it didn't mean she hadn't stopped a fair amount of regular crimes and petty super villains that caught her attention. She even had a program in place for the Fortress to alert her if something was happening in National City. Was this someone's challenge? Did they wish to step up to the plate and try their hand at fighting her?

Her blue eyes glowed briefly in anger before she took a deep breath to calm herself. If they thought simply moving her Fortress would impress her then they had another thing coming. She got to her feet and turned her back to the computer. She heard noises coming from the workshop, curious to see what Kelex was working on the last Kryptonian walked in the direction the noise was coming from.

Upon entering the workshop where the original battle armor she wore to protect herself from Kryptonite was created, it didn't take long for her to notice that Kelex was currently working on the next generation of armor that she had designed before her battle with Lex Luthor. She had been in National City when he attacked her with six other people wearing smaller versions of his warsuit. She had left the city quickly, not wanting any innocent bystanders to get hurt. It had bought enough time for her armor for her armor to incase her. Her eyes drifted down to her right wrist where a black digital watch rested. It told the time with red lights and the temperature. It seemed innocent enough. If it weren't for the fact it was custom made and could withstand a great deal of punishment. It wouldn't simply break if she dropped it on the floor. However, with a simple touch of the button and with ten seconds the watch would incase her in the battle armor.

The fight with Lex and his goons had been long and tiring. In the end, she was the victor and Lex Luthor was dead, but her armor was ruined. Luckily, she had a backup set of the Mark I, so it was a quick fix. She put her plans for a new and improved set of battle armor in the 'trash' after her victory over Lex, simply because it wouldn't be needed. It had seemed like a waste of time. Yet, it appeared that Kelex had kept the project up on his own in secrecy. How in the hell had she not noticed?

"Kelex." She said in greeting. "Is that the Mark II armor?"

"Yes." Kelex said simply while briefly pausing in his work. "Do you not like it? I added the weaponry you wanted."

"Oh, Kelex." She smiled at her robot companion. Her only friend. "I love it. You didn't have to do this, as a matter of fact... How in the hell did you do this without my knowledge?"

If Kelex had a more humanoid face, Alexia would swear he would have the world's most innocent expression ever on his face.

"I worked on it at every opportunity I had." Kelex explained before turning his head down to the impressive set of armor. "My duty was to protect and help Kal-El. Kal-El is gone. Now my duty is to serve and protect you. If building this armor can help protect you then I will build hundreds if I must."

She took a shaky breath and slowly moved forward to hug the robot. "Thank you, my friend." She then took a step back and turned to face the table where the armor was laid out. It was everything she had dreamed of when she first designed it. The color scheme greatly resembled her normal superhero attire and the color scheme on the Mark I armor. The armor was mostly black but a white shield was on the chest where the familiar blood-red U rested inside the shield instead of the S that Supergirl and Superman had worn on their chests. When she was wearing the armor she usually just relied on her fighting ability, her strength, and the weapons the armor had available. On the Mark II, she had specifically designed it in her blueprints to where she would be able to fire her heat vision if necessary. She hadn't been able to figure out a way to have a mouth to where it would open so she could use her freeze breath. One problem with the armor was her cape. She had originally considered getting rid of her cape entirely but eventually figured out a way to have the armor form around the cape so it would end up pressed against her back and inside the armor when it fully covered her body. The wonders of technology.

"Thank you Kelex." She said sincerely to her robot friend. "It is perfect. Sadly, I think I will need it soon. If this new villain has hidden for this long, and they have the capabilities to move the Fortress..."

"Then I will double my work, Alexia." Kelex intoned before continuing. "It is ninety-five percent finished already."

"That is good news." She sighed in relief.

Alexia decided to help Kelex finish the Mark II battle armor. A small smile on her face the entire time they worked. Thanks to their combined efforts it only took three hours to finish the Mark II set of armor. The duo took a step back as the work table slowly moved to where it had brought the armor up into a standing position. The last Kryptonian placed her hand over the symbol on the armor's chest. She closed her eyes for a few seconds while removing the current Mark I armor, which was in watch form, from her right wrist. She opened her eyes and handed the digital watch/Mark I armor to Kelex.

Mechanical arms descended from the ceiling and began to take apart the armor piece by piece while she moved over to the circle on the floor and waited. When she was standing still in the circle the outer ring glowed blue and the mechanical arms brought the armor over to her. She stuck out her arms and let her machines do the rest. Slowly but surely the Mark II armor was placed on her. In less than a minute she was standing in the circle fully decked out in her Mark II Battle Armor. She walked around the workshop, just to get a feel for the armor. It was a lot like trying on a new pair of shoes. It took a while to get used to. Once she completed a few laps around the shop, she began throwing punches just like her parents taught her. Alexia then began to dodge her invisible opponent and for the most part, everything was fine. The armor felt stiff but she reasoned that it was likely because it was brand new.

It was almost a shame that Lex Luthor was dead. She would _love_ to test the Mark II out on him.

She tried a few kicks and once she was satisfied with everything she deactivated the armor. In less than a minute the armor was now in the form of a very advanced watch on her right wrist.

"Thank you again Kelex!" She gave the robot a grin. "It felt a little stiff but so did the Mark I when I first started wearing it."

"I am pleased that you like it, Alexia." Kelex said before setting the Mark I watch on the work table that had returned to its normal position after the mechanical arms had taken the Mark II from it.

The last Kryptonian's feet left the ground and she floated back to her supercomputer. Debating whether or not she should sit down and look through some old family photos. Possibly a video or two. She closed her eyes and grimaced as if in pain. No. She didn't feel up to watching videos of happier times. To comb through photos of the past. She needed to leave the Fortress for a little while. Go out and get some fresh air, perhaps even check in on what the news was saying about her.

Briefly, the thought of another confrontation with the US armed forces flashed through her mind, not that they would be able to hit her of course. She was faster than a speeding bullet after all.

With a laugh, she turned and floated in the direction of the Fortress of Solitude's front door.

"Kelex." She called out, knowing her robot companion would hear her. "I'm going out!"

"Have fun, Alexia." The robot intoned while moving over to the computer.

…

…

…

…

…

Something was wrong. Those three words were stampeding through Alexia's thoughts like a herd of bulls. She hadn't really paid much attention to the landscape and cities she had flown over, not until she had reached National City. It had taken a little longer than usual as she was used to flying to the city from the Arctic, not Antarctica. However, as soon as she came upon the city her parents used to protect and the city she part time protected, she knew something was wrong. The city had once been a home to her and even though she lived at the Fortress ever since the murder of her godmothers, she liked to think she knew the city well and would recognize if any significant changes occurred.

Plus, she had just been in the city yesterday. Dealing with Maxwell Lord. There was no way the city could change like this in twenty-four hours.

She hovered over the city for a few seconds before flying to the building she had tossed Lord off the day before. Her mind still trying to figure out why everything was different. It was like seeing two images overlapped. A pair of photos of the same place but with just a few key differences that could happen over the years. It didn't take long to reach the building. The moment her feet hit the roof she walked over to the edge, the exact edge she had dropped Maxwell Lord off. She took a deep breath before leaning forward to look over, down at the street below.

The last Kryptonian's eyes widened with shock.

She didn't know how long a crime scene was sectioned off by police. Alexia could almost feel the look she knew Aunt Maggie would likely be giving her right now for not knowing. Aunt Alex would probably be standing right beside her, arms folded over her chest. Her chest began to hurt and tears filled her eyes. No. No, she couldn't fall apart right now. She shook her head and shoved the mental image of her godmothers away and focused on the present.

While she hadn't watched Max's fall she had listened and it wasn't a stretch to think he landed somewhere on the sidewalk. Except there were no signs that anything had happened. People were walking down the sidewalk without a care in the world. Talking on their phones, which seemed to be old iPhones and Samsungs, nobody was avoiding the area where Maxwell Lord went splat. Her gaze shifted from the sidewalk to the street where cars were going up and down the road. What stunned Alexia was the models. It just confirmed her earlier thoughts, something was wrong. Very wrong.

The technology... the clothing... What was going on?!

Suddenly she heard police sirens in the distance followed by gunfire. Pushing down her questions and panic, she ascended into the air and smiled. "Sounds like a job for Ultragirl."

She didn't even notice the people on the street whipping out their phones to record her as she flew overhead.

It didn't take her long to track down the situation. Three police units were chasing a green four-door car **[2010 Dodge Charger].** A quick scan with her x-ray vision revealed that the car was occupied by four people, in the trunk of the car she could see several duffle bags that were full of money. She couldn't tell if the driver had a weapon but the passenger and two men in the backseat were carrying weapons. The passenger had an Uzi with a wooden stock attached to it. The two men in the backseat were both carrying AK-47s.

Bank Robbers? How cliché.

She raised her gaze to look up the road, the number of vehicles up ahead were minimal. Still, innocent people could be hurt if she let these pathetic robbers go any further. Ultragirl dove for the road ahead of the car. She landed in the middle of the road and faced the on-coming green car, it was apparently a dodge if the symbol on the front was correct. Her eyes were focused on the driver who looked to be panicking right about now. She didn't move.

The car kept coming.

She didn't move an inch.

The Dodge Charger kept coming while the driver's expression had gone from panicked, to determined.

Her eyes narrowed before they started to glow, the twin beams of her heat vision shot forward, slamming into the right front tire, blowing it out. She quickly fired another blast of heat vision into the left front tire. Surprisingly the car didn't go flying forward, the driver slowed down the car and kept control of it the best he could. Ultragirl was ready to move at a moments notice if the car started to head in the direction of the sidewalks. Luckily, it didn't come to that as the car came to a stop. By the time it did, she was already in motion. Easily clearing the distance before the passenger door was even fully opened. The Kryptonian grabbed the door and completely tore it off the car and dropped it. The man with the Uzi was stunned at the show of strength. He barely even put up a fight as she yanked him out of the car.

She knocked the gun out of his hand before placing her right hand over his face and bouncing the back of his head off the car, causing him to slide into blissful unconsciousness. He'd have one hell of a bruise later.

Ultragirl turned as the man, from the backseat that was on the left side, aimed his AK-47 at her. She struck like a cobra, her right hand rushing forward to grab the barrel. She made eye contact with the man as she slowly bent the rifle's barrel upward.

He looked absolutely terrified.

She smiled at him.

He dropped the rifle and turned to run. By then the three police units had parked their cars and taken cover. A couple of officers quickly subdued the fleeing robber as he had literally run right to them. Alexia guessed he'd rather deal with the police than her.

That just left the other backseat passenger and the driver. The duo was quickly fleeing over to the sidewalk, people screamed and ran away. A few brave souls continued to record on their phones. Ultragirl sighed before leaping into the air and diving after the fleeing robber that had the rifle. She drove her fist into the fleeing man's right shoulder blade. Not hard enough to break it, but definitely hard enough to fracture it. The man howled with pain and dropped the AK-47. Uncaring of the man's pain she spun him around and knocked him out with a weak punch, weak by Kryptonian standards.

She let the man fall and focused all her attention on the driver who was pointing a Glock pistol at her.

"Do you really think that," She nodded at the handgun, "Is going to do anything to me?"

The man swallowed. He still had on his black ski mask. All of them had been wearing black ski masks. Did they watch a bank robber movie earlier in the week?

"Put the gun on the ground and kick it to me. Then I want you to slowly walk over to the police with your hands in the air." She ordered. When he didn't immediately comply with her demands, she made her eyes glow as if she was about to unleash her heat vision. "Now."

The driver bent down and placed the Glock on the ground before walking on shaky legs to the police officers that were slowly moving forward, their standard issue side-arms raised.

Her attention turned to the people standing not too far from her on the sidewalk. Well the ones that had remained, several having fled as the robbers had quickly made their way in the direction of the sidewalk. Most likely in an attempt to escape into the alley.

Alexia didn't know what to think of the mixture of emotions she saw on people's faces. Some were in awe. Some were curious. Some even showed a tiny amount of fear. She didn't understand it. Surely, they knew her. This wasn't the first time she had stopped some crime in progress. Just yesterday she dropped Maxwell Lord off a building! In the middle of the afternoon! How did these people not recognize her?! Were they being controlled?

"That was wicked!" A young man shouted and grinned at her. Causing an almost shy smile to appear on Alexia's face. She usually didn't get that reaction after she set about dealing with her list. It always seemed like the majority of people feared her. She did have her share of supporters, which had always been nice.

"You really kicked their asses." The woman standing off to the right said with a grin on her face. She had dark hair and light blue eyes. "Got a name Ms. Superhero?"

Alexia could see everyone waiting. Eager for an answer.

"My name is Ultragirl." She answered with a smile before slowly rising up into the air. "Goodbye." She turned and flew away. Not giving anyone time to ask any more questions. While she had projected a calm presence after the robbers had been dealt with, or at least she hoped it was a calm presence. Inwardly she was freaking the fuck out. The question 'how did they not know her?' continued to charge its way through her mind and it seemed to have no intentions of stopping anytime soon.

Something was very wrong.

…

…

…

…

…

 _ **Thirty Minutes Later**_

Kara had been enjoying her day off, which would be a surprise to anyone that knew her. Anyone that knew Kara, knew that she loved her job at Catco. The young woman would probably live in the building if it was possible. At least that is what Alex would joke about on their sister nights. Which would leave Kara pouting through the rom-com she had picked out for them to watch. For the moment, she was almost glad Cat had hired Siobhan.

The Girl of Steel sighed before eating a spoonful of cookies and cream ice-cream. She was currently sitting on her couch and watching the news. It had been a pretty quiet day so far. Peaceful even. However, she knew the peace could not last. Her Uncle Non was out there right now, plotting. Thinking about Non made her think about her Aunt Astra. Just thinking about her made Kara's chest hurt. She had forgiven Alex and J'onn for lying to her. Mostly. She knew that it would be unfair to hate them as they had been defending themselves from Astra, who was more than willing to kill them.

In time she would be able to fully move past this and forgive them fully but right now her forgiveness of them was... seventy-five percent? Maybe a little more. Kara shook her head and looked down into her ice-cream. The container was almost empty which meant she would have to pull her butt off the couch to get more. Ugh.

"Breaking News, National City." Kara's eyes snapped back up to the tv and she straightened her posture just a little bit. Cat Grant's voice just seemed to have that effect on her. It was a little surprising, her boss's segment on the show wasn't for another hour or two. Whatever had happened must've been important. "Half an hour ago, four bank robbers were fleeing from the police in a dark green 2010 Dodge Charger. The chase came to an abrupt halt when a new hero arrived on the scene." Kara's mouth dropped open in shock. For two reasons, one, there had been an apparent bank robbery that she hadn't known about. Two, there was a new hero in National City! "Thanks to the those at the scene, who were recording with their phones, we have a first-hand experience of what exactly happened. Let's take a look." Cat smiled at the camera.

The broadcast cut away from Cat Grant and instead the video was now up on the screen. The video started with whoever was holding the phone was recording down the street where the green car was seen speeding down the street with several police cars following behind it.

"Supergirl!" A male voice shouted. This caused some cheers to fill in the air and whoever was holding the phone raised it up to the sky, just in time to see a young woman in a costume, cape and all, before she dove from the sky and landed several yards ahead of the chase. Someone could be heard commenting that the girl in the street was clearly not Supergirl.

Kara was on the edge of the couch, focusing on the young woman. It was a shame that the phone couldn't zoom in while filming. What was she doing? Was she just going to let the car plow into her?! The last daughter of House El gaped as the woman's eyes glowed. The sign that a kryptonian was about to unleash their heat vision!

Who was she? Where did she come from? Was she another survivor from Krypton that had been trapped in the Phantom Zone? There was no way she could have been a Fort Rozz prisoner. Unless they were throwing children into the prison. Kara noted with surprise that Cat had decided to not cut out the action. Some news companies would, afraid that the violence would disturb people. While watching the Kryptonian fire her heat vision to destroy the tires, the Girl of Steel winced. That wasn't how she would've stopped the car but at least no innocent bystander got hurt.

Her eyes remained glued to the screen as she watched the female Kryptonian take down the robbers. A laugh bubbled its way out of Kara as the young woman bent the rifle barrel, causing the robber to flee in the direction of the police. However, her laughter was cut off as fear rushed through her as the driver and another robber started running in the direction of the sidewalks, right in the direction of the person holding the camera. Screaming was heard, she could imagine the fear people were feeling as the armed and dangerous thugs ran towards them. The camera was able to pick up the perfect angle of how the new hero had taken down the man with the AK-47, but the brief scream of pain the man had let out caused Kara to grimace. Thankfully he was knocked out moments later.

Now it was just the driver, who was wielding a Glock, facing off against the Kryptonian. Kara knew who she would place her bet on at the moment. Still, she wondered how the young Kryptonian was going to handle this. With more violence? Or would she attempt to get the man to put down the gun and surrender?

"Do you really think that," The mysterious female Kryptonian nodded at the handgun, "Is going to do anything to me?"

Kara smirked. Wow. She'd have to remember that one!

"Put the gun on the ground and kick it to me. Then I want you to slowly walk over to the police with your hands in the air." The Kryptonian ordered. When he didn't immediately comply with the demands, she made her eyes glow as if she was about to unleash her heat vision. "Now." Wow. Okay, it seemed she was quick on the trigger to threaten violence to get her way, Kara noted with some worry.

With that the driver put the gun on the ground and in his fear, completely forgot the part where he was supposed to kick it over. He simply put his hands up and walked off in the direction of the police officers.

It was then that the mysterious Kryptonian seem to realize she had an audience. Kara immediately empathy for the younger Kryptonian and she was indeed younger. She had turned fully to face the cameras and phones, looking surprised more than anything else. The last daughter of House El took the time to study the girl's features. She looked to be around the age of a high school senior. Her hair was shoulder length and blonde. She possessed a pair of enchanting blue eyes, they looked familiar. As if Kara had seen them before, she didn't realize it at the time but she had seen a similar shade of blue before. Every time she looks at her reflection in a mirror.

The next thing Kara noticed was the Kryptonian's superhero costume. She didn't really know how to feel on the color scheme with what she considered a somewhat bland black bodysuit. Her hands were free however as the suit's sleeves stopped at her wrist, she also noticed what appeared to be a watch on the young Kryptonian's right wrist. Where her cape was red, the one the other Kryptonian wore was white, and finally, the white shield in the middle of her chest that had a red U. Kara immediately went through the various houses of Krypton in her mind, trying to think of one that bared resemblance.

She briefly considered that the symbol had nothing to do with Krypton, but then she remembered the symbol of House Zod. House Zod's symbol did look like a U that was turned on its side. That could explain her quickness to threaten violence, Kara flushed a little at that. It wasn't fair to just make assumptions of the Kryptonian, but one thing was for sure. She really wanted to meet her.

"My name is Ultragirl." Kara was snapped out of her thoughts as the Kryptonian identified herself. Or at least her choice in superhero name. Ultragirl. She liked it. The smile on Ultragirl's face looked shy with a hint of confusion, Kara watched as the hero rose up into the sky. "Goodbye." The phone's camera followed her as she turned and flew off into the sky.

Once Ultragirl was out of sight of the camera the screen cut back to Cat Grant who had a small smile on her face.

"I think I speak for most of National City when I ask these questions." Cat said before asking her question, "Who is Ultragirl? Does she have some connection to our very own superhero, Supergirl? Are they related? We don't know, but I assure you we will find out." With that, the Queen of All Media gave her signature goodbye and informed the people watching that if they wished to see the video again then they could check out the CatCo YouTube channel or check out the website. It then went to a commercial break.

Kara immediately got to her feet, forgetting about her ice-cream and nearly sending it to the floor. Luckily, she was able to catch the carton in time. She headed to the kitchen to put it back in the freezer. Then she was going to put on her suit and go out to look for Ultragirl. Excitement shot through her as she began to think of some questions to ask the new Kryptonian superhero.

"Do you want to build a snowman? Come on let's go and play." Anna sang, drawing Kara's attention to her phone. Kara was by the coffee table a second later and was answering her phone, knowing it was Alex who was calling thanks to the specific ringtone. She put her phone up to her ear.

"Hey, Alex!" Kara greeted her sister brightly. A sunny smile on her face, the excitement of a new Kryptonian around helping people just made her want to jump with happiness.

"Kara," Alex said. Her tone all business, well it sounded that way to anyone around her but Kara always knew better. "Look, we've got a problem. A new Kryptonian showed herself today stopping some bank r-..."

"I know!" Kara shouted with glee, unintentionally cutting her sister off. The Girl of Steel couldn't see it but Alex was rolling her eyes.

"What? How do you know?" Alex asked before taking a guess, "You were watching CatCo tv weren't you?"

"Maybe," Kara said innocently.

"I'm not even surprised." Alex's sigh could be heard through the phone. Kara couldn't see it but she was also shaking her head. Her little sister would probably live at the CatCo building if Cat Grant let her. "Anyway, Hank wants us to bring her in for a chat."

"Are you asking me to talk to her or are you going to shoot her out of the sky and haul her in like a common criminal?" Kara remembered how she met the DEO. She didn't hold a grudge or anything over it. Nope.

Maybe a little.

"I have a feeling that you were already going out to look for her anyway," Alex said. Kara remained silent, neither confirming nor denying it. "I'm sorry Kara. I didn't agree with how we brought you in. How about we try it your way? Find her and talk to her."

"It's okay Alex," Kara assured her sister but she still felt a small amount of anger at the DEO for how they treated her at the time. Kara had a feeling that this Ultragirl wouldn't be as forgiving as she had been if she ended up shot out of the sky, "I'll find her, don't worry one bit!"

"I'm going to have a team on standby. Just in case." Alex said and prepared herself for the disagreement she knew was coming.

"Alex," Kara whined. She could already see this going bad. Just as Ultragirl would let her guard down and trust Kara enough to talk, she'd spot the DEO agents lurking around and it would cause the whole situation to head south faster than a bullet train.

"We'll stay out of sight, Kara. She won't even know we are there. Promise." Alex said. A smile on her face at the whine in her little sister's voice.

"Fine. But!" Alex held her breath just a little bit at the but, knowing Kara was going to make her promise something in return. "If the conversation starts to go south, you guys do not come charging in like a wild band of cowboys okay? Because that would probably spook her."

Alex wanted to object and defend those under her command. They would not come 'charging in like a wild band of cowboys' as Kara had so eloquently put it. However, Kara was using her 'Supergirl' voice. Which meant that she was being serious. She briefly thought about whether or not Kara was doing the pose.

"Alright, but if she starts attacking you then all bets are off," Alex muttered as she gave in and ignored the amused look Hank(J'onn?) was giving her.

"You're the best Alex!" Kara shouted happily, "I'll get out there and look as soon as I get my suit on. Love you bye!" She quickly hung up and placed her phone back on the coffee table. Once that was taken care of it didn't take long for her to get dressed in her super suit and leave her apartment.

Now that she was outside, she quickly shot up into the sky, high enough to where she was overlooking the entire city. She hoped Ultragirl was still in the city. The hero would need resources. That suit she wore didn't look cheap, which made Kara question where the hero got it. Did she have allies? Connections? The questions continued to pile up. She doubted the young Kryptonian had any connection to Non's army. Unless this was all some kind of clever ploy to bring her out so she could be captured. If her Aunt... was still running the army then that idea would have more merit. Kara had her doubts on whether or not Non was that clever. Plus, if Ultragirl being a member House Zod was true, Kara was almost certain the U was simply the crest of House Zod shifted around a bit. Then it was more likely that Non would have killed Ultragirl. Non never did like Dru-Zod.

The Girl of Steel let out a sigh. It seemed hovering in the sky wouldn't draw out Ultragirl. Plan A seemed to be a bust. Maybe the girl was more focused on stopping criminals then looking up into the sky. That brought a smile to Supergirl's face. Time for Plan B, fly around the city and stop crime while hoping Ultragirl showed up to help. A simple plan that relied heavily on luck. However, she had a feeling in her gut that Ultragirl was still patrolling. With her plan in mind, she flew back down to the city. Was it bad that she was hoping something would happen? Probably. Not too bad. Like, maybe a purse being stolen. Not another one of the aliens from Non's army attacking.

Kara waved at some kids that noticed her flying by, it brought a smile to her face to hear them laugh and tell their parents that Supergirl waved at them. She continued to fly around the city for another twenty minutes before something happened, she had just flown around a building when she heard the horrible sound of metal being forced to bend in a way it didn't like. Supergirl increased her speed, flying in the direction of the noise. All thoughts on trying to find Ultragirl taking a backseat to helping people as she came upon the construction site, she had no idea what they were building at the moment it didn't really matter. Supergirl stared in horror as the tower crane's operating arm was bent. The weight of whatever it was going to lift was apparently too much, or maybe it was sabotaged. Whatever the reason was it didn't matter because the operating arm was going to fall. The yelling, screaming, and crying of those below caused Kara to jolt. Her eyes going from the operating arm and the material the construction workers had been attempting to lift.

She couldn't be in two places at once. If she went for one, it was possible the other would fall and hit the ground before she could catch it.

Kara caught something out of the corner of her eye, causing her to turn her head to the left and see Ultragirl flying in the direction of the tower crane. It seemed she was going to grab the operating arm, Supergirl grinned. Superhero team up! With that thought in mind, the Girl of Steel shot forward to the large black crate the crane had been lifting. Luck was on her side as she got underneath it just as the hook broke. The sudden weight on her shoulders forced a grunt out of her before she got used to it. Supergirl slowly descended to the ground, trying not to panic too much about the sounds above her. Whatever Ultragirl was doing she couldn't see due to the size of the crate she was carrying. The sounds of fear that had been coming from those witnessing the event had turned into cheers as the two superheroes gently brought the items to the ground.

Ultragirl grunted as she 'gently' put the tower crane's broken main jib on the ground in a clear area. After seeing the bent operating arm, she had made the choice to go after it. In hopes that the crate wouldn't break the hook. Which looking back on it now was a stupid thing to hope, if the crate had broken the jib then it could surely break the hook. Still, the workers had all cleared the area, the crate would have simply smashed against the ground upon impact. Probably ruining the contents, but she didn't really care about that. She had looked down after hearing the hook break and was surprised to see that the crate was not falling as gravity would intend for it to do. Instead it was slowly being lowered to the ground by whoever was holding it up. The crate was massive, she couldn't see who was under it unless she used her x-ray vision. Deciding that the piece of construction equipment she was holding was more important than whoever was lowering the crate, she found an empty area and put the jib there.

Supergirl watched as Ultragirl placed the operating arm in the empty lot, thankfully the construction workers had cleared out. She bounced on her feet, excited to meet the new Kryptonian superhero. Kara was already preparing how she could get the young woman to follow her to a more secluded place, where they could talk without people overhearing. Except for the DEO, who would likely be listening in. By people, she mostly meant the press. Kara could already hear the voice of her boss, Cat Grant, barking at every one of her employees to find out where Ultragirl and Supergirl had gone. A small chuckle escaped her at the mental image before she pushed it away.

Alexia heard the chuckle and decided it was time to face whoever it was that had caught the crate. She prepared herself as she turned to face the person and when she saw who it was, it felt as if someone had dumped an entire swimming pool of ice cold water on the top of her head. Her lungs burned as if all the air had been knocked out of her. Her chest hurt. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Standing not that far away, with a smile so warm and happy that Alexia could barely resist the urge to rush over and wrap her arms around her. Because it was her mother. Right there. So close... tears gathered in the young Kryptonian's eyes. It took almost all her willpower to force the sob down the sob that threatened to escape. However, she couldn't keep back one word of disbelief after Supergirl took a few hesitant steps forward.

"Mom?" Ultragirl said in a choked tone. It was said low enough that only Supergirl could hear it.

Supergirl had smiled at the young woman but her smile had dimmed just a little at the look on Ultragirl's face. It caused her brow to furrow. After turning to fully face her, Ultragirl's face had paled and looked as if she had seen a ghost. Then it looked like she was about to break down and cry. Kara could clearly see the tears gathering in her eyes. It didn't make any sense to the Girl of Steel but she took a few hesitant steps forward before freezing as Ultragirl spoke. A single word. A word that caused Kara to widen her eyes and her facial expression becoming one of shock. The young Kryptonian in front of her had called her mom. What was even more shocking and a little bit scary was the fact Kara took a moment to stare at Ultragirl's face and could see similarities between them... but... but there was no way she could be the girl's mother! Ultragirl was at least the age of a high school senior! Kara didn't remember being pregnant at SIX! Not to mention it was impossible for her to be pregnant at such an age... duh.

The daughter of Supergirl and Ultraman's grief was quickly replaced with rage. A rage so great that it would make a Red Lantern impressed. This being in front of her could not be her mother. Kara Zor-El was dead. No, this had to be a clone. A clone created by Maxwell Lord to torment her. This wouldn't be the first time the bastard had cloned her mother. He must have left orders behind that in case of his death, this clone would be released. A final 'fuck you' from Lord. Who knew what Lord had put in this clone's head. At any moment it could go insane and start attacking everyone around it. Alexia clenched her hands into fists, she had no other choice. She had to kill this clone, but not here. A fight between them in the city would cause a lot of damage.

With that thought in mind, she shot straight up into the sky. Ignoring the shout from the clone. Once she was high enough above the city, she turned in the direction of the mountains. After confirming that the clone of her mother was following her, Ultragirl wasted no more time and took off to the mountains. Knowing it was an empty area where she could deal with the clone without having to worry about hurting any civilians.

Kara had watched as Ultragirl's body language changed from despair to anger. She was surprised when the Kryptonian shot off into the sky for no apparent reason.

"Hey!" Supergirl shouted before taking off after her. She wondered why Ultragirl was flying off in the direction of the mountains outside of the city. She hoped none of the DEO agents were having a training exercise out there today.

No matter what was coming, she'd get some answers from Ultragirl.

 **...**

…

…

…

…

 **-END-**

 **Alexia's character profile.**

 **Name: Alexia Jon-Zod [Alexia Danvers, Lexi.]**

 **Height: 5'6"**

 **Actress Jennette McCurdy**

 **Age:19**

 **Date of Birth: 2-17-18**

 **Eye Color: Blue**

 **Hair Color: Blonde**

 **Species: Kryptonian.**

 **Jib: the jib, or operating arm, extends horizontally from the crane. A "luffing" jib is able to move up and down; a fixed jib has a rolling trolley that runs along the underside to move goods horizontally.**

 **Also. The battle armor was inspired mainly by Kryptonian Armor that we see in Man of Steel and Iron Man armor. The armor when not in use, being in an advanced watch is a nod to one of my favorite series as a kid. Power Rangers. Yup. I've also thought about her having a regular set of Kryptonian armor and ceremonial armor like in Man of Steel. Thoughts? Plus, a similar outfit to the one Kara wears when on Red K.**

 **Should Alex and Maggie meet sooner?**

 **One more thing. Alexia needs a lady friend. :P I've been trying to decide on who it should be. Any suggestions?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ultragirl and Supergirl clash!**

 **Only one gets to fly away.**

 **Who will win?**

 **Will Ultragirl learn the truth?**

 **I hope you like this chapter. Review, Favorite, and Follow if ya did!**

 **-START-**

Ultragirl landed roughly, her feet making small holes on the ground while also kicking dirt up into the air. She stepped out of the small holes she had made and stared up into the sky, her eyes tracking the clone that was coming closer. Alexia's chest was rising and falling rapidly, her face felt hot and itchy. All signs that she was furious. If Maxwell Lord wasn't already dead she would have torn him apart limb by limb for having the balls to clone her mother again. This would likely be the hardest fight she had ever been in, because even though it was just a clone and not her real mother... the clone still looked like Kara Zor-El. Still sounded like her. Alexia took a deep breath and tried to shove that knowledge to the back of her mind as she waited for her opponent to land. This wouldn't be the first time she had beaten an enemy of hers to death. Cyborg Superman. Lex Luthor.

Alexia tried to stop her hands from shaking. All she had to do when the Supergirl-Clone landed was give herself over to the hatred. The hatred that had pushed her through the pain. The hatred she had felt for those on her list.

Supergirl's landing was more graceful than Ultragirl's. Like a ballerina whereas Ultragirl's landing had resembled a bull in a china shop. Kara didn't know what to think of Ultragirl, she was still processing the fact that the younger Kryptonian had called her mom. From the way, her fellow Kryptonian was standing and by the look on her face, this confrontation would not have a peaceful outcome. Still, it didn't hurt to try.

"Hello there!" Supergirl said cheerfully, in an attempt to lighten the mood. "I'm Supergirl. It is nice to meet you."

Big mistake.

Alexia felt as if she was going to breathe fire. That was how mad she was, hearing this clone... this fake... stand there and claim to be her mother. This clone could not even hold a candle to the REAL Supergirl.

"How fucking dare, you?" Ultragirl spat venomously causing Supergirl to step back in shock. "You are not Supergirl. How dare you!"

"W-what...?" Kara stuttered.

"You people took everything from me!" Ultragirl screamed while slowly walking towards the Supergirl-Clone. Rational thought completely going out the window. No. Not out the window. It had jumped on a rocket ship and was currently entering orbit. All that was left was the hot rage Alexia felt. "You killed my mother! My father! My godparents! Now... Now I find you cloned my mother again... Was this Max Lord's attempt at a final fuck you from beyond the grave?"

Supergirl didn't know what to say. Ultragirl thought she was a clone? Like Bizarro? Beyond the grave? Maxwell Lord wasn't dead... was he? Who were the people the younger Kryptonian spoke about? Whoever they were, they had obviously caused Ultragirl a lot of pain. She had also said 'cloned my mother again'. For some reason, Ultragirl also thought she was her mother. Kara also noticed that Ultragirl was getting closer and the look on her face just screamed aggression. She got into a fighting stance, trying to remember the moves Alex had taught her back at the DEO. Hell, she even tried to remember the few moves Astra had showed her all those years ago on Krypton.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Supergirl said firmly, inwardly wincing at the look entering Ultragirl's eyes. She could almost taste the other Kryptonian's anger. "Look... Take a deep breath and try to calm down. I am Supergirl. I'm not a clone or an-..."

Alexia screamed and shot forward, her right fist already cocked back. All she wanted to do was shut the clone up. If she continued to hear her mother's voice...

'Well.' Supergirl thought as she got ready to block or dodge the punch. 'That could have gone better!'

Ultragirl's fist barely missed Supergirl's face as Kara had tilted her head to the side just in time. Still, Ultragirl slammed into her anyway. The two rolled around on the ground until Supergirl ended up on top.

"Stop!" Supergirl urged but Ultragirl bucked her off before blurring to her feet. Supergirl managed to return to her feet too.

"Stop? I haven't even started." Ultragirl growled out before launching herself at the Supergirl-Clone once again. She caught the clone with a right hook and followed up with a uppercut. Alexia watched with satisfaction as the clone was sent flying a few feet into the air. However, instead of landing on her back like Alexia had predicted the clone managed to catch herself mid-air.

'Ow.' Kara thought. She had really felt those blows. It seemed Ultragirl wasn't going to hold back. Which meant she couldn't either.

Heat vision time.

Ultragirl had only seconds to dodge the attack, she had managed to catch the clone's eyes glowing. A sign of heat vision. Alexia took to the sky, flying circles around the clone. Hoping it would make a mistake and tire itself out.

No such luck.

Supergirl stopped using her heat vision and shot forward.

Ultragirl narrowed her eyes and increased her speed.

The two Kryptonians clashed mid-air. Ultragirl snarled like a wild animal as she blocked the clone's punches. She could tell the clone had training, but it was nothing compared to her or her mother. Clearly, all Max Lord had planned with this was a middle finger from his grave.

Max Lord.

Maxwell Lord.

Lord.

It wasn't long before not only his name and face flashed through Alexia's mind but the others. The others on her list. The ones she had hunted down and killed. She didn't see her mother's face on the clone anymore. No. It was Lex Luthor's.

A vicious punch caught Supergirl in the nose causing a sickening crack. Her eyes widened with pain and fear, she had never suffered a broken nose before! Oh, Rao...

Lex Luthor's face was replaced by Lillian Luthor.

Ultragirl's eyes glowed but she didn't let loose the deadly heat vision. No. She grabbed Lillian Luthor by the front of her outfit and punched her again.

Supergirl grunted and lashed out in a way that caught Ultragirl off guard. She rushed forward and crashed her forehead directly into Ultragirl's. A good old fashion headbutt.

A headbutt strong enough to send Ultragirl sailing back, giving Kara enough time to touch her nose, she winced and looked at her hand. Shocked to see it nearly covered in blood. Oh, Alex was going to be so pissed.

Supergirl was also going to be given a very long lecture on not getting distracted in a fight.

Alexia shook her head, her eyes no longer glowed. It wasn't Max Lord, Lex Luthor, or even Lillian Luthor across from her. No, it was the Supergirl-Clone. She growled before launching herself forward, taking advantage of the clone being distracted. She drove her fists directly into the clone's stomach. She smirked as the clone gasped, the air leaving her lungs. Pressing her advantage, she delivered a few more punches to the clone's stomach. Nothing hard enough to shatter bone, but enough to leave some pretty impressive bruises.

She didn't give the clone time to catch her breath. Ultragirl grabbed the fake Supergirl by the front of her costume and looked her in the eyes. She saw the pain in them and she noticed the blood coming out of the clone's nose. Ultragirl blinked a few times and suddenly...

 **Mom is bleeding! She's bleeding, and she isn't moving. Dad, what's wrong? What was that sound? Why isn't Mom moving?! Why is there blood... blood so much blood...**

Alexia screamed and slammed her fist into the clone's face a few more times before letting her go.

Supergirl fell. Her face hurt. She was really glad that she didn't have a mirror nearby as it was easier to resist the urge to look. However, what was really going through her mind as she crashed into the ground was the vacant look in Ultragirl's eyes before she screamed and went Rocky Balboa on her face. The haunted look in her eyes... damn it. No time to think about it now. Kara got back to her feet and gritted her teeth, trying to ignore the pain and focus on her opponent. It wasn't just her face that was hurting but her stomach too. It was probably covered in bruises. Matching her face perfectly. Not that she knew what her face looked like at the moment, but it probably resembled beaten hamburger meat.

Meanwhile up in the sky, Ultragirl was trying to stop the tears that were running down her face. Seeing the blood on the clone's face brought back memories of that day. The day her mother was assassinated. Killed. Murdered.

"She isn't my mother... she isn't my mother." Alexia snarled to herself while descending from the sky. This Supergirl was just a clone. A pale shadow. Not the real thing.

Supergirl briefly thought about whether or not Ultragirl was mentally sound. Kara raised her hands up and clenched them into fists, prepared to continue the fight. Alex was likely on her way with backup. She just had to keep Ultragirl occupied until they arrived and helped subdue her.

Alexia narrowed her eyes. It seemed the clone still had some fight left in her. It was time to end this. Ultragirl ran at the Supergirl-Clone, to her surprise the clone charged forward as well.

Kara ignored the pain, she was determined to meet Ultragirl head on. The Girl of Steel wasn't going to simply roll over and die. Well, that might be a bit extreme. Hmm. She wasn't going to simply roll over and without giving Ultragirl a few bruises to remember her by. All and all, she wasn't going to lose without a fight.

The Kryptonians clashed. Ultragirl and Supergirl traded blows back and forth, most of the punches that were thrown were blocked, which added to the frustration both Kryptonians were feeling. Alexia tried to slam her fist into the Supergirl-clone's stomach, but her fist was smacked to the side and before she could react the clone punched her in the face causing her to skid back. Thankfully the blow hadn't been hard enough to break anything. Kara didn't give Ultragirl any breathing room, instantly she was shooting forward and raining down blow after blow. Ultragirl blocked several of the punches but Kara managed to get a few good hits in.

Punch.

Punch.

 **PUNCH.**

Kara grinned as she landed three punches in a row. Taking this as a sign that Ultragirl was starting to falter she pressed her advantage. While it was true that Supergirl's punches were hurting Alexia, they were also pissing her off. Ultragirl thought the clone had some technique but it was nothing like her mother's. It seemed Maxwell hadn't even attempted to give the Supergirl-Clone some fighting skills. During the fight, it was easy for Ultragirl to figure out that the clone was relying on brute strength more than anything.

Just as Supergirl went in for another punch, Ultragirl's hand shot up and caught the fist. She didn't even flinch but the sound that was made when Kara's fist met Ultragirl's palm was similar to thunder. The Kryptonians made eye contact briefly, Ultragirl clenched her left hand into a fist and shot it forward faster than a speeding bullet. Supergirl hunched forward as her opponent's fist slammed into her stomach. The Girl of Steel took a few steps back, still hunched over. Both of her arms were over her stomach as she coughed and tried to get air back into her lungs as the younger Kryptonian's punch had forced all the air out, again.

'Damn that hurt.' Kara thought and looked up just in time to see Ultragirl's right fist flying. It's destination, her face.

The blow sent Kara flying backward through the air before gravity caused her to slam back first onto the ground. Supergirl began to sit up before seeing Ultragirl standing at her feet. The white caped Kryptonian bent down and grabbed her by the right ankle and before Kara could attempt to kick her away she was already being lifted up in the air and brought back down. Hard. She was slammed into the ground hard enough to leave an impression in the ground.

Ultragirl growled as she hauled the Supergirl-Clone back up into the air and slammed her back down once more. She let go of the clone's ankle.

Kara was in pain but mostly she was stunned at what Ultragirl had just done. Out of everything she had expected in a fight with another Kryptonian, getting picked up by her ankle and slammed into the ground, twice(!), in a way that reminded her of what happened to Loki after he had decided to yell at the Hulk in the Avengers movie. She briefly hoped that Ultragirl would walk away like the Hulk did after bashing Loki into the floor over and over. Lady Luck, however, was not on her side as she watched the other Kryptonian walk around to stand beside her. The Girl of Steel tried to get up only for Ultragirl to bring her foot down on her chest, pinning her to the ground.

"End of the line," Alexia said in a deadly calm voice.

Without even thinking twice, Supergirl unleashed her heat vision. Aimed at Ultragirl's chest, the other caped Kryptonian was hit in the chest and staggered back. She hadn't put enough power behind it to kill, just enough to get Ultragirl off of her. Deciding that she didn't have time to lay on the ground and wallow in her pain, the protector of National City got to her feet. Taking only a second to get in a nice deep breath, she shot forward and slammed into Ultragirl.

Ultragirl grunted as the clone of her mother slammed into her. She dug her feet in the ground in an attempt to stop the clone from taking her off her feet. It didn't last long, just a few seconds later the two Kryptonians were on the ground.

Kara straddled the younger Kryptonian and tried to keep her pinned to the ground. Hoping that Ultragirl would let loose her heat vision. However, it seemed she had no intention of using it as she was currently blocking her face with her arms to defend against any face punches. Supergirl hesitated. There was a lull in the action and Kara decided she could try to stop the fighting with her words instead of her fists.

"Hey..." She said softly, "Can we just... talk for a minute?" She was really curious as to what Ultragirl meant earlier. Now that she wasn't worried about having her head beaten in by the other Kryptonian, it gave her time to wonder who Ultragirl meant by 'you people'.

Alexia burned at that the tone of voice the clone was using. It was soft and reminded her of when her mother would comfort her after a nightmare or some other ill. When she got angry for whatever reason. When things just weren't going the way, she wanted them to at school. It would be so easy to just imagine for a few minutes that her mother was alive and comforting her over whatever problem her imagination came up with. Boy trouble? Girl trouble? School project just wasn't coming together. Her facial expression twisted into one of rage and sorrow. The feelings were like an old familiar blanket.

Kara watched quietly as Ultragirl moved her arms apart just a little bit. She noticed that the young woman underneath her was still tensed and the look on her face was enough to nearly break Kara's heart. The mixture of anger and sadness, the way Ultragirl looked at her was confusing. It was like she knew her as there was some recognition in those familiar blue eyes. Until today, Kara had never seen the other Kryptonian before in her life.

It didn't seem like Ultragirl was going to speak.

"Okay. You don't want to talk? That's fine." Kara said before sighing, "Look, I don't know you, but you seem to know me."

Ultragirl remained silent.

Kara opened her mouth to say something else before her super hearing picked up the sound of multiple vehicles heading their way. She inwardly cheered for just a moment, the DEO was closing in.

Still, with them closing in it meant she had less time to try and get Ultragirl to come in for a talk. Peacefully.

Alexia narrowed her eyes. Had Maxwell left some money to a bunch of mercs to come and finish the job if the clone failed? Had he banked on her winning the fight but being injured to the point she couldn't get away? Well, they were going to be disappointed. She hoped they got to spend that money before coming out here.

Ultragirl easily got out from underneath the clone but she wasn't able to get back to her feet as the Supergirl-Clone sloppily tackled her. Again. The anger she felt at being tackled again would have turned her into a jolly green giant if she had been a certain doctor.

Supergirl rolled around on the ground with the younger Kryptonian. Ultragirl snarled like a wild animal as she did her best to pin the fake Kryptonian. Every second the two spent rolling around on the ground was another second the DEO was getting closer.

'Time to end this!' Alexia thought just as the clone of her mother grabbed her by the hair and yanked on it. 'Bitch!'

The punch Ultragirl gave her for pulling on her hair caused Kara's head to slam into the ground. The little roll around the two had while fighting for dominance was over, Ultragirl had won it. She was on top of Kara, straddling the Girl of Steel's stomach.

Kara's head snapped to the left, then to the right.

Alexia continued to pummel the clone's face with her fists. She forgot the world around her, merely focused on punching Maxwell's creation. The mockery of her mother. The young Kryptonian paused and raised her right fist back, trying to decide on what to do as she stared at the face that looked so much like her mother's. The clone looked up at her and while she was trying to hide the fear on her face, Alexia saw it easily. It caused her fist to tremble.

'Come on.' Alexia thought viciously. All of her previous major kills flashed in her mind. 'Do it... Do it... Do it!'

While Alexia was having an internal struggle, the DEO had arrived and were quickly setting a defensive position while Alex Danvers was trying not to panic at seeing her little sister underneath the other Kryptonian. Alex quickly squashed her panic and put on her 'super-secret badass agent' face, the facial expression had been affectionately named by Kara. Without conscious thought, she drew her Glock 17 pistol and took a step forward, breaking cover but it was a risk she had to take.

"Freeze!" Alex pointed her pistol at the Kryptonian, her fellow DEO agents following her lead and pointed their various weaponry. A few of the agents were more hesitant though, which was understandable. If they opened fire and weren't careful they could hit Supergirl with the Green Kryptonite tranquilizers. By the looks of it, the Girl of Steel didn't need to be hit with the poisonous substance right now.

Alexia recognized that voice. It couldn't be possible. Her godmother, Aunt Alex, was dead. Gunned down with Aunt Maggie in their home like a pair of dogs. She had to be hearing things. Well, she obviously hadn't realized the supposed mercenaries had arrived, she had been too busy punching the clone... who... may not be a clone.

"Stand." Alex ordered before adding on, "Slowly."

To her shock, the unknown Kryptonian did as she was told. She had seen the footage of Ultragirl stopping the fleeing bank robbers. Ultragirl didn't seem like the type to come in nice and quiet.

So, Alex steeled herself for a fight.

The haunting look on Ultragirl's face as she stares at Alex almost caused the DEO agent to take a step back.

"Aunt Alex?" Alexia whispered her question. Ultragirl immediately suspected that perhaps this was another clone. Yet why would they clone her Aunt? Alex Danvers, for all her skills, was simply human. Alexia ruled out the clone theory. However, if this was really her aunt... then that could mean... the Supergirl-clone might not be a clone at all.

Kara heard Ultragirl speak clear as day even though it was a whisper. Aunt Alex. Oh Rao. What was going on? Ultragirl had called her mom and now she was calling Alex aunt! The Girl of Steel didn't know what to think, was Ultragirl delusional or something? Poor girl.

Or maybe she was a time traveler. She'd pitch the idea to Alex later.

Supergirl didn't dare try and sit up, she wanted this to all end without any more violence. Plus, she was a little achy [read as a lot achy] from the fight. She hated fighting other members of her species.

It was too much for Alexia. She didn't even attempt to stop the tears that gathered in her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. Oh Rao, had she nearly killed her own mother?

"Put your hands on your head." Alex commanded, "Then take ten steps forward, away from Supergirl."

Ultragirl didn't move an inch as she was lost in her own head. Her thoughts were all over the place... she had to get to her Fortress. Perhaps she could find some answers there.

Just as Alex opened her mouth to repeat what she had said, Ultragirl launched herself into the sky and before anyone could get a shot off she broke the sound barrier as she flew away.

"Damn it!" Alex cursed before rushing forward, she'd worry about the other Kryptonian later. Right now, Kara needed her attention.

Speaking of Kara, she was sitting up by the time Alex had reached her. A small smile graced her face while Alex checked her for any visible injuries, besides the ones on her face. She had been surprised to see the blood on her sister's face.

"Glad you could make it Alex," Kara said while her sister helped her to her feet. The Girl of Steel's gaze was directed at the tiny speck in the distance that slowly disappeared.

Alex rolled her eyes, "You okay baby sis?" Her question was a whisper as the other DEO agents walked over to them.

"Been better." Kara gave her sister a reassuring smile before it turned into a grimace. "Alex. She, Ultragirl, said some strange things."

"Like what?" Alex asked. There would be a full debrief later but one little question couldn't hurt.

Kara was silent as they neared the black SUV that was pretty much a cliché of any top-secret government organization.

"She called you Aunt," Kara said calmly.

Alex's staggered a little, causing Kara to stumble too since she had been leaning on the brunette.

"What?" Alex was ninety percent sure she hadn't heard Kara correctly.

"She called you Aunt," Kara repeated before adding in a confused tone while looking at Alex with her big blue eyes. "She called me mom."

Alex's jaw dropped.

 **-END-**

 **Well here is chapter three. It shouldn't have taken this long to write. I'm just a lazy fuck. Sorry.**

 **Hope you liked it.**

 **Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you like this chapter. If you do I encourage you to favorite, follow, and review.**

…

…

…

…

…

…

 **-START-**

…

…

…

…

…

…

Alexia Jon-Zod didn't know whether she should laugh, scream, or simply explode. Her emotions were swirling around like a tornado and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't stop crying. Have you ever flown while crying? Because take it from Alexia, it was really hard. Well not hard. It was more annoying than hard. The clone she had been fighting and ready to kill hadn't been a clone at all. At least there was evidence pointing towards the fact it wasn't a clone. Rao. She didn't know what to do if it wasn't a clone. If that had really been her mother and aunt.

'Focus.' She thought. Her fortress likely held the answers to the dozens of questions that were currently plaguing her mind. All she had to do was hold out until she got there but that didn't stop the questions that plagued her.

How was her mom alive?

How was her aunt alive?

Was her cousin, Superman, alive?

Where was her father? Was he alive?

Because if Jon-Zod, Ultraman, was around he would have been on the scene faster than a speeding bullet. If there was anything to be said about Jon-Zod it was that he loved his wife and daughter, and any who dared to harm them would soon face his wrath. She could remember the 'arguments' her parents had when her father would put himself in harm's way to protect her (Kara). Her mother would complain and say she could take care of herself and her father would just laugh and sweep his wife up into his arms while reminding her of all the times she had pulled his hide out of the fire. She could still remember running away and yelling 'ewww' as her parents kissed after one such argument.

She missed those days.

So many questions and no answers. It was frustrating beyond belief. Still, she held onto the hope that her Fortress would have the answers to the questions she had. Her mind was already forming several theories and more than one outlandish idea as to why she had seen her mother and aunt Alex alive. She tried to squash the hope in her heart that perhaps the others that had been murdered were alive too. She did not succeed.

Luckily her Fortress of Solitude was in the distance and with a burst of speed she reached it quickly, landing gently on her feet instead of like a raging bull when she had prepared herself to fight what she had assumed was a clone of her mother. The door scanner quickly ran up her body, from her feet to the top of her head, it only took another second for the Fortress to confirm it was her and the door slid open for her. Quick as a flash she was inside, and the door was sliding shut behind her.

Alexia didn't even try to mask her surprise that her robot friend was not there to greet her as he usually did when she returned. Immediately fearing the worse, she rose up into the air and floated through the Fortress, not wanting to risk giving away her permission she did not call out for the robot. Instead, she silently searched each room. When she finally reached the computer room a sigh of relief escaped her. Kelex was floating in front of the large computer, she didn't even glance at the screen as she made her way to the robot's side.

"Kelex?" Alexia tried to get the robot's attention. She huffed when Kelex ignored her again. A part of her wondered if her friend was doing this on purpose just to mess with her. With a sigh she turned her gaze to the computer screen and what she saw nearly caused her legs to give out from under her.

The date.

 **March 2, 2016.**

"Alexia." Kelex's voice nearly sent the young Kryptonian through the ceiling.

"Kelex!" Alexia shouted, "What the fuck?!" She tried to cover up how much her robot companion had spooked her.

"My apologies Alexia." The robot did indeed sound sorry, "I didn't mean to scare you."

"You didn't scare me." Alexia lied. Her robot friend had spooked her, but she wouldn't admit that out loud. "Kelex. Why is that date on the screen?" She tried to forget about how strange National City had looked today. How strange the people had reacted to her when she stopped those robbers. Like she was a hero, like her mother and father, instead of some crazy alien hell-bent on revenge. That caused thought caused her face to scrunch up as she forced herself to remember that some people, a lot of people, cheered and supported her. They wanted the people responsible brought to justice, in the sense of a life for a life. The deaths of Superman, Supergirl, and Ultraman had caused a rift in the hero community. At least that is what she found out later after her godmothers were brutally gunned down in their own home. When she made her debut as Ultragirl it had shocked the heroes of Earth. Because of what she did. Some had tried to stop her, physically. Some had tried to talk her out of it. Some offered their support. In the end, she would thank those that offered aid but would turn it down. Feeling that her quest for revenge was something she had to do on her own.

Or maybe she had just wanted the satisfaction of killing them herself. A quote from a book her father and mother loved floated through her mind.

The man who passes the sentence should swing the sword.

"Because that is today's date." Kelex answered.

"...What?" Alexia was certain she had heard wrong. It didn't matter that she had super-hearing. There was no way that March 2, 2016, was today's date! Oh, Rao.

"I have checked over one hundred times since you've been away Alexia." Kelex informed her. "I even checked for errors in our systems. There were none. It seems we have gone back in time. However, that might not be completely true."

'Not completely true?!' She thought while lowering herself into her computer chair. She covered her face with her hands as she tried to make sense of what was going on. It was all too much. Why was her life always getting turned upside down? Yesterday she had completed her list. She had returned to her Fortress of Solitude and felt happy for the first time in years. She couldn't help but laugh into her hands if only to stop herself from crying. She could barely remember but some of her thoughts before she started drinking were of wanting to be reunited with her family. It was then she remembered her little plan of... ending her life and hopefully joining her family. It seems fate had other plans.

"What..." Alexia slowly lowered her hands and stared at Kelex. "What did you mean by not completely true?" She asked out of confusion. While also wondering if she had finally gone insane.

Kelex brought up a holographic keyboard and typed away. Alexia's eyes went to the computer screen and watched as the date went away and was replaced by two news stories. Side by side. It only took a brief glance at the left one for her to recognize what it was. It was a story written by Cat Grant herself. The story brought a smile to her face as it was the day her father revealed himself to the world as Ultraman when he stepped in and saved Supergirl from Reactron. During an interview with Cat Grant, her mother accidentally informed the media queen about her being the cousin of Superman. The Queen of all Media had been eager to inform the world of what she had learned, so she did. However, this led to Supergirl being targeted by Reactron, who wanted to get his revenge on Superman. Reactron's real name was Ben Krull. Ben Krull had been a reactor engineer at the Bakerline Nuclear Power Station with his wife, Alyssa Krull. Sadly, one day the Bakerline Nuclear Power Station had been attacked by a group of terrorists who attempted to start a meltdown.

Ben and Alyssa were both exposed to the station's radiation, ending with Alyssa's death and Ben's survival. Superman had been at the scene that day and since the terrorists responsible died in the attack, Ben put the blame on Superman's shoulders. This would lead to the man creating an advanced biomedical tech suit, embracing the name Reactron after his first fight with the Man of Steel. Reactron and Superman would fight numerous times with neither really ever coming out on top. Despite their stalemate over the years, Ben came close to killing Superman during one of their countless encounters, and Cat Grant had accidentally put Supergirl on the man's radar.

Reactron had come to National City, thinking that Supergirl would likely be an easier target than Superman. Of course, his main reason for wanting to kill Supergirl was to make Superman feel a similar kind of pain that he felt at the loss of his wife.

Reactron and Supergirl first clashed after he sought her out as she was helping with the aftermath of a multiple car collision. In other words, a car wreck with a lot of cars. Alexia had seen the video numerous times, it had been taken by one of the people her mother had helped. Ben attacked her after she rescued a woman from a bus that was turned on its side. Without the DEO around for back up, she had to fight Reactron while also keeping civilians safe. A difficult job for a relatively new superhero, but nobody could claim that she hadn't tried her best in the situation. Sadly, Ben had gotten frustrated with how good of a fight Supergirl was giving. She wasn't the easy kill he had thought she would be.

In his frustration, he launched an energy burst at a group of people who were recording the fight with their phones. Her mother quickly put herself between them and the attack, she took the attack head on and staggered. Seeing victory, Reactron continued to fire the energy bursts over and over until Supergirl was on her back. People screamed at him. Begging him to stop and that was when her father arrived.

A smile slowly appeared on Alexia's face as her gaze came upon how Cat described it.

 **He descended from the sky like an angry god of war. Protecting our hero. Supergirl had fought valiantly, putting herself in between the bystanders and Reactron. She tried to talk the madman down but to no avail. All hope had seemed lost as the man continued his assault, our hero unable to defend herself. Until he came. Ultraman stood tall, a fierce glare on his face. Wasting no time, the new hero lunged forward and attacked ferociously. He did not stop until he had pummelled the villain, Reactron, into the ground. Once Reactron was defeated, Ultraman walked over to Supergirl and picked her up with the utmost care. One of the men recording this with their iPhone asked him who he was. The man simply turned his head to look at the one who asked the question and replied, "You can call me Ultraman." He then took to the skies with Supergirl cradled in his arms, still weak from Reactron's deadly assault.**

Cat then went on to ask who Ultraman was. Curious as to what kind of connection did he have to Supergirl. She speculated that he could be a family member, or perhaps... Supergirl's lover.

Alexia grinned. Aunt Alex always loved telling the story of how her mom reacted when she saw the headline, "Ultraman, Supergirl's lover?" on more than one news website. At least Cat Grant hadn't gone that far. Her headline was simply, "Who is Ultraman?"

She closed her eyes and remembered what happened next. He had taken her mom to a tall building and laid her down, so she could soak up the sun's rays. It didn't take long for the DEO to arrive at the location. Aunt Alex leading the charge, gun at the ready. He had waited until they were close before taking off into the sky once again.

Alexia could almost see it.

She opened her eyes and let out a soft sigh before turning her gaze to the story on the right. Her blood froze in her veins.

"Superman saves Supergirl."

She read through the article quickly. Not wanting to believe it was true. Because if it was true then it proved that something was wrong. Very wrong. Her father never made an appearance. He didn't show up to rescue her mother from Reactron. Instead, her mom had managed to damage Ben Krull's suit in their fight. This caused the widower to flee from the fight with his tail firmly between his legs. Alexia would have smiled after reading that part of the story, if not for the part after that. With his suit damaged, he needed someone with a background in nuclear fission to fix it.

Alexia's hands clenched into fists.

Krull went to Lord Technologies and kidnapped Maxwell Lord to fix his suit.

Eventually, Supergirl found where Ben Krull had taken the CEO. A junkyard. Another fight took place there, her mother... this Supergirl risked her life for that scum. Reactron had her beaten, he was going to kill her, and that sorry piece of shit Maxwell Lord ran off like the coward that he was... is. If not for Superman, her mother... this Supergirl.. would have died in that junkyard. Where was her father? Where was Ultraman?

"Kelex?" Alexia hated how she sounded. Young. Vulnerable. Weak. Like a little girl. A little girl who would have her hair in pig-tails and would watch the evening news, waiting for her parents to come home from saving the city or in some cases the world. That little girl would run as fast as she could to greet them the moment they entered the house. Sometimes she would be crying. Other times she would talk about how cool and brave they were.

Rao. She refused to cry. She would not cry!

"Yes, Alexia?" The robot asked.

"Where is my father?" She asked quietly before biting her lip.

The robot didn't have an answer. It was taking all the restraint Alexia had to not fly into a rage. It wasn't fair! How could her mother be here? How could her aunt? Maxwell Lord was even here! But not her father. The Kryptonian didn't even realize it when she slid out of her chair and onto the floor. She barely realized she was sobbing as her emotions crashed over her like a tsunami.

'No.' She thought furiously while forcing herself to get up. She couldn't break apart now. Alexia forced herself to take several deep breaths. It wasn't fair, but when had life ever been fair for her?

Before her mother was shot in the head with a kryptonite bullet. Life had been fair then. Since that day though it seemed her life had just been one nightmare after another and no matter how hard she tried, she just could not wake up. Because no matter how much she wished it was all one big nightmare, that at any moment she'd wake up in bed with her parents around her, telling her she was safe and that it all had been a bad dream, it would never happen. Because this was no nightmare... it was the reality.

"Kelex... I want you to start working on finding the locations of Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers, Maggie Sawyer, Clark Kent, Eliza Danvers, and Jon-Zod. I doubt that would be my father's name if he's... here. We don't know how much has changed from what we know... almost everything could be different. I need you to find where they live. Phone numbers too if you can. My father worked as a Private Investigator in National City. It... it is possible that he just never took up the mantle of Ultraman here." She hoped that was true. If it wasn't and her father was truly not here, then having her mother and aunt would be enough. It would have to be.

A part of her argued that this Kara Danvers and Alex Danvers were not her mother and aunt, but Alexia mercilessly shoved that part down. She would hear no more of it. If she even entertained those thoughts she would go back to the dark place she had been too. Ready to end it all.

Wait... Maxwell Lord was alive again... if he was alive then... it was possible that...

"Kelex." She spoke in a tone of barely concealed rage. It was a good thing no red lantern ring was on Earth at the moment, "I want you to also look for those on the list. Just to be sure." The daughter of Ultraman and Supergirl would keep an eye on them. The urge to hunt shot through her body like lightning. She should hunt them all down and kill them before they could even dare to lay a finger on her family again.

What would her family think if they found out? Would her mother try and stop her? Like she was the villain... maybe she should gather evidence of what they did and show it to her mother and aunt. No. She wouldn't worry about them for now. For now, she would focus on her family and try to make some connections with them. Alexia sat down in her chair and let out a sigh before bringing her hands up and typing away on the holographic keyboard.

She could faintly remember a friend of her parents who could run very fast and he even claimed to go to another Earth of all things. He disappeared when she was just a kid. Her fingers danced across the keyboard as she brought up the superhero database she had, which held the identities and abilities of every known hero on Earth... or at least... her Earth. Merciful Rao this was getting confusing.

All it took was a quick search in the database for super speed and the man she was looking for was brought up on screen.

The Flash.

Alexia narrowed her eyes before clicking on the file. Hoping that it had the answers she needed.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

 **-END-**

…

…

…

…

…

…

 **Still, haven't decided which lovely lady Ultragirl will fall for. :P**

 **Also! Remember, Ultragirl is from Earth 45. Things that happened to the Supergirl of that Earth could possibly have a lot of differences to the canon show we all know.**

 **I'm also not the show writers. I intend to take from the show in certain ways but add my spin to things in others.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kara, Alex, and J'onn discuss Ultragirl. I wish everyone reading this a Merry Christmas! If you liked this chapter than please leave a review. Favorite and follow the fic if you haven't already! Okay, time to get with the show!**

…

…

…

…

…

…

 **-START-**

…

…

…

…

…

…

Kara knew she was pouting and she didn't care. Even though she had insisted that she was fine, Alex still wanted to go through the whole process of a checkup just to be sure. Alex had given her a thorough dressing down after learning that she had gotten distracted during the fight. Luckily the trip was to be delayed by J'onn who wanted to know about this new potential threat. Which she felt was a bit unfair. Ultragirl hadn't done anything evil to her knowledge and she was pretty sure that if J'onn had information to the contrary, he would have given it. Unless he was waiting to tell her later.

Thinking about Ultragirl caused a mixture of confusion and hope to bubble inside of her. Hope because there was another member of her race out there and this one didn't seem to be hell-bent on enslaving the human race. However, it did seem like she was confused and angry at someone or a group. Kara remembered how Ultragirl had screamed that she was not Supergirl and that 'you people' took everything from her. Yet it was what Ultragirl had said next that caused the confusion to bubble up.

"You killed my mother! My father! My godparents! Now... Now I find you cloned my mother again... Was this Max Lord's attempt at a final fuck you from beyond the grave?"

The look on the younger Kryptonian's face after saying that was a heartbreaking mixture of pain and rage.

Clone my mother... again.

Max Lord's attempt at a final fuck you from beyond the grave.

Ultragirl seemed to really believe that she was her mother. Telling her that she was not Supergirl. In Ultragirl's mind, she was a clone of her mother. The thought was terrifying. For two reasons. One, it could be a sign that Ultragirl's mental health was not top notch and she was out there now on her own. She could be a danger to others and herself. Although this had some evidence to the contrary as she had stopped those robbers easily enough and she had helped with the crane at the construction site. Kara couldn't really say one way or the other since she had little to no knowledge of how to diagnose someone's mental health. She remembered when they were fighting and how Ultragirl snarled the words 'She's isn't my mother' after doing her best to pummel her face in. She also remembered that haunted look in those blue eyes before Ultragirl had screamed and began punching her in the face over and over. It provided proof that Ultragirl thought she was a clone of her mother.

Reason number two could be seen as a bit of a stretch by most people. Yet it was a theory that Kara felt she could not ignore. What if Ultragirl was from the future? She could easily imagine the look Alex would give her if she suggested such a thing but was it really that much of a stretch at the end of the day? Was it really that crazy? If this theory was true then Ultragirl was her daughter and ... Oh, Rao. For a moment Kara let herself sink into this idea and if it was true then it was horrifying. The words that Ultragirl had screamed echoed in Kara's ears once more. "You killed my mother! My father! My godparents!" In this supposed future, she was dead. Along with whoever Ultragirl's father was. Godparents, Kara could only think of two people she would currently want as the godparents of her hypothetical child. Kal and Alex. Sadness fell on her like a tsunami and she didn't even realize she was crying until she felt a hand on her shoulder and heard her sister's concerned voice.

"Kara?" Alex whispered, wondering why her little sister was crying. "Is everything okay?" She noticed several DEO agents were looking in their direction. She glared at them, causing the agents to quickly return to their duties.

Kara blinked before reaching up to touch her cheeks, she hastily wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her costume. "I'm fine Alex. I was just thinking about the Lion King is all." The Girl of Steel scolded herself for such a weak lie. Although, it wouldn't be the first time she cried because of that scene where Scar caused Mufasa to fall. 'Long live the King.'

Alex raised an eyebrow. "Really?" Kara ignored how much sarcasm Alex put into that one word.

Instead, she put on a smile and nodded.

She was saved from further interrogation by J'onn, who called them over. Kara made a mental note to buy her fellow alien some oreo cookies when she had the chance. They were his favorite after all.

"Supergirl. Agent Danvers." J'onn greeted the pair once they were next to him. His eyes never leaving the screen that continued to silently replay the footage of Ultragirl stopping a group of bank robbers. He took in every detail. From her costume to how she stopped them. She was experienced. If this was the first time she had done something like this then he would be surprised. At the moment he had over a dozen agents working in an attempt to find anything they could on this new Kryptonian. The costume she wore looked to be well made and the device on her wrist could be anything. Obviously, this new 'hero' was well funded by someone. The question was who and why. He already had several theories of his own on the why someone would do this, but he was still stumped on who could be behind it all.

The few names that popped up in his mind were considered but he didn't believe they could be behind it. Non and Maxwell Lord.

"Have we got anything?" Alex asked as her eyes drifted to the screen. The video had gotten back to when Ultragirl had fully faced the people on the sidewalk, specifically one of the many that recorded her, which thankfully allowed them to get a good view of her.

"Nothing new," J'onn said with a frown. "All we've got about this Ultragirl is her stopping the bank robbers and helping stop that jib from crashing into the ground at the construction yard."

"Correct me if I'm wrong," Kara said as the video began to replay again. Showing Ultragirl stopping the robbers. "But to me, it seems like she has experience. This wasn't the first time she had put on a costume."

"I agree." J'onn sighed before turning away from the screen. "We have a lot of questions and no answers. I don't like it."

Alex looked at Kara before speaking, "Actually sir, we do have something that is... kind of strange."

"Kind of strange?" J'onn repeated while raising an eyebrow at her.

Kara looked around, thinking over if she wanted to talk about what happened in here or in private. She thought it over before deciding it would be better to have the conversation in private, just in case they were able to bring Ultragirl in or convince her to come willingly. The Kryptonian probably wouldn't be very friendly if she overheard people talking about how crazy she might be.

"Could we go somewhere more... private?" Kara asked.

J'onn gave Kara and Alex a look before nodding. He turned to address the other agents in the room, "If any of you find anything about Ultragirl contact me immediately." With that taken care of, he led the sisters to one of the conference rooms that had dark gray walls and a long table with a dozen chairs on each side with one chair at the end. The Martian prepared himself for whatever it was that Kara was going to tell him.

Kara looked around the room for any microphones or bugs. X-ray vision was amazing.

"Kara, what are you doing?" Alex asked after seeing the blonde look around the room.

"Uh..." Kara turned her head to give Alex her best innocent stare. "Nothing."

J'onn stared at the ceiling for a moment before giving the sisters a stern look, "Can we please get to the matter at hand? Now Supergirl... Kara, what is it you needed to tell me that you couldn't say out there?" He jabbed his thumb at the door.

She sighed, resisting the urge to pace. "Alright, when Ultragirl showed up at the construction yard I was excited." Kara smiled, "Even before that when I saw the news story I was happy. Another member of my people had survived our planet's destruction." She turned her head to look at the wall, "I couldn't wait to meet her. I already had a dozen questions I wanted to ask."

"How does this end with the two of you fighting outside the city?" J'onn asked not unkindly. Just curious.

Kara snorted before a sad look crossed her face, "You two should have seen her the moment she saw me. She turned and for a moment she had this look of confidence about her but as soon as her eyes landed on me, that changed." She took a deep breath before continuing, "She paled, to the point I thought she was going to be sick. The look in her eyes was... heartbreaking. That's the only word I can think of right now to describe it. Heartbreaking. She stared at me as if she knew me and as if I was a ghost. Like if she reached out to grab me I would just slip away between her fingers."

Alex noticed how this was affecting Kara. She wanted to reach out and comfort her sister, but she held back at the last moment. From what Kara had told her after Ultragirl had flown away, the Kryptonian had called her aunt. Aunt Alex. She didn't know what to make of Ultragirl or this whole situation.

"Then she called me Mom." Kara chuckled without any humor. "Rao the way she said it. That faint look of hope in her eyes that were slowly filling with tears. In that moment I had the urge to walk over and comfort her. Like it would have been the most natural thing in the world." She ignored the look Alex and J'onn shared, "It didn't take long for those tears to dry up and that look of hope to be replaced by rage." The Girl of Steel shuddered as she remembered the deadly look in those eyes. Rage and pain. If looks could kill then she would have died right there in that construction yard. She resisted the urge to snort as she remembered that in a way Ultragirl could have killed her with a look. If that look had involved the use of Heat Vision.

"That is when she launched herself into the air and I followed after her." Kara continued her tale. "When I caught up with her I tried the friendly approach. I introduced myself and her reaction was something I doubt I could ever predict." She closed her eyes for just a moment, picturing Ultragirl's face in her mind. The look of hate on the young Kryptonian's face still made her want to recoil.

"Is that when the fight began?" J'onn asked softly. He could see that this whole thing bothered Kara greatly. He didn't know what to think. Did Ultragirl have some kind of connection to Kara and Alex? Was it possible that Max Lord had created another Bizzaro, a perfected one, but instead of trying to replace Supergirl he was going a different route in an attempt to torture her? If he was behind this then the Martian vowed, he would pay the man a visit.

"No." Kara opened her eyes and shook her head. "I introduced myself as Supergirl. She immediately said that I was not Supergirl." Which was true. Ultragirl had said she wasn't Supergirl but had used far more colorful language and from the way, Alex and J'onn were looking at her, they could tell she was abridging that part.

"And then what happened?" Alex asked while folding her arms over her chest.

"You people took everything from me," Kara repeated what Ultragirl had screamed at her. "You killed my mother. My father. My godparents. Now I find that you cloned my mother again. Was this Max Lord's attempt at a final... fuck you from beyond the grave?" Her shoulders slumped a little and she looked at Alex and J'onn with sad eyes. "I tried to calm her down and say that I wasn't a clone. That set her off and that is when the fight began. You two weren't there. You didn't see the look on her face, the pain in her eyes, and the tone of her voice. She really believes that I'm her mother and when Alex showed up... She called her Aunt Alex."

Kara focused on Alex. "Over the course of our fight, there were times where she seemed to zone out. After she attempted to bash my face in and she let me fall, I was able to hear her muttering 'She isn't my mother' a few times. Right before you showed up Alex I was able to get the upper hand. I tried to talk to her again, it didn't work. I got distracted by your approach and Ultragirl took advantage. She got on top of me and really started letting me have it. I would be lying if I said I wasn't afraid. However, right before you shouted at her, she seemed to hesitate. Unable to decide what to do." She shuddered. "When she heard your voice though... she looked shocked. She looked at you right?"

Alex turned her head to look at the wall as she remembered the haunting look on the Kryptonian's face. It unnerved her a little. "Yeah, it was... a little creepy." It had caused her to take a step back. Even from that distance, she had felt the weight of sadness behind Ultragirl's gaze. She hadn't known what to make of it at the time but now? This was all crazy. There was no way she could be Ultragirl's aunt. It just was not possible. Unless Kara had gotten pregnant as a child. Which was absolutely ridiculous. Or was it? Kryptonians didn't have kids like humans but she was pretty sure that if Kara had a long-lost daughter than her sister would have at least mentioned it once in the time she had been on Earth.

"Max Lord," J'onn said. Gaining the attention of the sisters. "She said Max Lord's attempt at a final fuck you from beyond the grave?"

"Yes." Kara nodded.

"Maxwell Lord is not dead." J'onn began to pace the length of the room, a scowl on his face. He was thinking about what Kara had said. Replaying the words that Ultragirl had said to her over in his head. "Was she emotional when speaking to you?"

Kara resisted the urge to laugh at the question. "She practically screamed those words at me J'onn. I doubt anyone, but a great actress would have been able to convey that kind of emotion. There isn't a doubt in my mind that she believes every word she said." Once again, the horror of what Ultragirl had said washed over her. Nagging at her. The question of what if. What if Ultragirl was from the future? She swallowed the lump in her throat. She didn't want to imagine the life Ultragirl had lived if that was true.

"So now what?" Alex asked while running her right hand through her hair. "We have a possible crazy Kryptonian out there with a temper problem."

Kara didn't like how Alex had called Ultragirl crazy. It brought a feeling of unease to her stomach. "Come on Alex. There is no need to call her crazy."

Alex stared at Kara for a moment before sighing, "Sorry sis. This whole situation is just a little... crazy." Kara smiled before nodding. It was indeed a crazy situation.

"Kara," J'onn spoke up. He was standing near the chair he would usually sit in when calling in his senior agents for a meeting. "Do you recognize Ultragirl's symbol?" He asked out of curiosity as he tried to think up a plan that would get the Kryptonian to come in without anyone getting hurt.

"The U on her chest?" Kara asked rhetorically. She shrugged. "It is possible that it is the sigil of House Zod. Which looks like a U turned on its side. Which is why I've ruled out Non being behind this."

"Why?" Alex asked with curiosity. J'onn raised an eyebrow in question.

"Non hates the House of Zod." Kara briefly thought about the few times she saw her Uncle by marriage in the same room as Dru-Zod during some formal gathering. "If I'm correct and Ultragirl is from House Zod then it is likely Non would try to kill her. Which is bad. We should try to find her before he does!" She didn't understand the panic she was feeling. Sure, she didn't want Ultragirl to die, even if the girl had tried to beat her to death. She made her way to the door.

"Kara?" Alex took a step closer to her sister, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going back to the city. Hopefully, Ultragirl went back and is out there stopping crime or something. I'm not going to let Non kill her!" Neither Alex or J'onn was able to stop her as she left the room and took off jogging down the hall.

"Let her go." J'onn said when Alex looked ready to run out after Kara. "I was going to ask her to do that anyway." He sighed at the look Alex was giving him. "You know. If Kara can get Ultragirl to come in..." J'onn smirked teasingly at Alex. "We could try a paternity test."

"Ugh." Alex somehow managed to not roll her eyes. "For a second I thought Kara was going to insist on some wild theory that Ultragirl was from the future."

J'onn remained silent. A thoughtful expression on his face.

"J'onn... You don't think she's from the future... do you?" Alex asked while trying to keep the disbelief out of her voice.

"Your sister is an alien." He said before pointing at himself. "I'm a 317-year-old alien." The Martian paused for a moment before asking, "Would Kara being trapped in the Phantom Zone for 24 years count as time travel?"

Alex opened her mouth to respond but closed it.

"There is only one person that we know who has the answers." J'onn made eye contact with Alex. "And that is Ultragirl. Unless we find anything else, she is our only lead." He turned his back to Alex, thinking over the what Kara had told them. It seemed that they had more questions and no answers. He meant what he said when he told Alex that she was their only lead. He didn't know which outcome was worse. That the Kryptonian wasn't mentally healthy or that she was from the future. A very dark future. A grim smile came over his face as he thought about the Terminator franchise. Was Ultragirl sent back to protect her family? But then why would she try to kill her own mother?

He reached up and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"We have to be prepared for anything Agent Danvers," J'onn said. "We deal with aliens... would it really be that shocking if we now had to deal with a time traveler?"

Alex remained silent.

…

…

…

…

…

…

 **-END-**

…

…

…

…

…

…

 **Name: Alexia Jon-Zod**

 **Alias: Ultragirl.**

 **Actress: Jennette McCurdy.**

 **Age: 19**

 **Height: 5'6" [Bumped up from 5'2" which is the actress's height.]**

 **Eye Color: Blue.**

 **Hair Color: Blonde.**

 **Species: Kryptonian.**

 **Born: 2-17-18**

 **What will happen next time on A Girl From Another Earth? Will Kara learn the truth about Alexia? Will Alexia decide to cross some names off her old list? Will Alexia find her father on this Earth?**

 **Find out on the next episode of A Girl From Another Earth Z!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone and welcome to this new chapter! I hope you like it. If you do, please favorite, follow, and leave a review. Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. On with the show!**

 **-START-**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

 _"Come on Alexia. I know you can do it, sweetie! Come to mommy."_

 _"Go on Alexia. You can do it."_

She didn't know why she was watching these old recordings. The one she had on screen at the moment was of her first steps. Her father was the one behind the video camera while her mother was trying to get her to walk towards her. In the recording, Little Alexia was standing up with the help of the coffee table, one hand on the table and the other was flailing around. After Kara got her attention she had managed to start taking shaky steps in the direction of her mother.

 _"Oh, Rao! Look, Jon! She's doing it!"_

 _"Go on Alexia. Just a little further!"_

 _"Almost there sweetie... yes!"_

Alexia smiled sadly as she watched her younger self, stagger into her mother's arms. Her parents cheered and praised her. Watching these family films brought both warmth and hurt to her heart. After reading about The Flash aka Barry Allen she had felt the overwhelming urge to bring up one of the numerous family films she had saved from her family's home all those years ago. Reading about his feats and heroics, his file even had a list of abilities. Compiled by her father and Batman. It had taken her over three hours to finally find what she was looking for.

Interdimensional Travel.

There was also a link to another file, Cisco Ramon, who also possessed the ability but she wasn't interested in reading about him at the time. Her focus had solely been on The Flash. Barry Allen could go to other dimensions by running fast enough to break open portals. Apparently, he hadn't been able to control it at first but at the time of his disappearance, he didn't go to open the portals unless he wanted too. Confirming that it was possible to go to other Earths she was able to accept that she was on another Earth.

Sadly, she had no idea what opened the portal or whatever it had been to get her here.

Not that she really cared. All that mattered now was the fact she had a second chance to at least have her mother and aunt in her life again. Kelex was still working on his assignment and hadn't reported whether or not he had found her father. According to Barry, you could be an entirely different person on another Earth. She had felt a brief pang of sadness at one of the notes clipped to explain what Barry had meant. On that Earth, known as Earth 43, Iris West had been killed by The Reverse Flash. Apparently, Earth 43 Flash had been in loved with Iris and Reverse Flash had used that against the hero. It had pushed Earth 43 Flash over the edge. Apparently, this led to a clash between the Flash and Reverse Flash. Ending with the death of Reverse Flash. Something that didn't sit well with most of the other heroes on Earth 43. Earth 43 Barry Allen retired from being The Flash, passing the mantle to Wally West.

Her Earth's Barry Allen would experience a similar pain as his fiancee, Caitlin Snow was killed by Hunter Zolomon. Her Earth's Reverse Flash. Alexia was shamed by the fact she had forgotten about that, but she had just been a kid when it happened. Plus, the whole losing her entire family really put things like that at the back of her mind. According to the news article that she had found attached to the Flash's file. Barry had chased Hunter all across North America before the two vanished in a bright... flash. Heh.

Reading that part made Alexia think about how her life could have been different. If the people who got together and planned the murder of her family had been put down instead of simply being arrested. Simply being arrested didn't stop people like Lex Luthor or Maxwell Lord. How many times did the super villains have to break out of jail or escape justice in some other way before enough was enough? She wasn't a fool. She knew that line of thought could lead down a dark road. Yet... it didn't stop her from hunting the ones responsible for her family's murder. She killed them all and she enjoyed it. Every time she killed one of them. Sam Lane, Lillian Luthor, Lex Luthor, Maxwell Lord, and the others.

She shook her head, banishing the scum from her mind for the moment. Currently, she had a more pressing problem to deal with. Like the fact that she had gone to another... dimension? Universe? Whatever you wanted to call it, but the fact of the matter was that she was most certainly not in Kansas anymore. All that mattered to her at the moment was the fact that at the very least her mother and aunt were alive. She had to think of a way to convince them that she was the daughter of Kara Zor-El. While also considering whether she should identify her father by using her Kryptonian name or keep his identity a secret by using her Earth name. Alexia Jon-Zod or Alexia Danvers.

A part of her argued that she should put all her effort into trying to find out what opened that portal to bring her here, but a much louder part was wanting to see and talk to her mother again. Soon and without the fighting. Hopefully. Her mother's fighting technique left a lot to be desired, something Alexia planned to correct. She had no idea what kind of challenges laid ahead, everything could be different.

Deciding that it was best that she look into what her mother had done so far, she began to research news stories related to Supergirl. Her mother's debut was the same. Catching the plane that Aunt Alex was on. Alexia wondered if the DEO tried to shoot her mother out of the sky for their first meeting. It hadn't worked but on this Earth, it could have. She put together the timeline, starting it when her mother caught the plane. Luckily CatCo was thorough in reporting Supergirl's good deeds, the notable changes involved Jon-Zod. His lack of appearance in the news after rescuing her mother from Krull. Ultraman, her father, made his debut that day. He liked popping up and helping Supergirl. Which usually led to her mother getting annoyed and frustrated. Because her father would swoop in out of nowhere, help, and then leave as quickly as he came.

Alexia smiled. Her father admitted to her that he usually did it just to mess with her mom.

She quickly focused on what was currently on the screen, thankfully re-reading what she had already learned helped push the painful memories away for a little while. Matching up today's date with the news story confirmed that the last major heroic thing Supergirl had done was on February 29th. She would have continued reading ahead on what happened on her Earth, but she was interrupted by Kelex.

"Alexia. There is something different about the Luthor family." Kelex informed her.

"Different?" She spun around in her chair. Alexia didn't even try to keep the hope out of her voice, "Is Lex dead? Lillian?"

"No." Kelex said. Alexia sighed. "I went ahead and ran her name through the gathered information we have on the Luthors from... our Earth."

"Her?" Alexia asked in confusion before sighing softly. "Just spit it out, my friend. Who is this person you are talking about?"

"Lena Luthor." Alexia narrowed her eyes. She had never heard of a Lena Luthor. Her parents never mentioned her.

"Show me." She spun back around to face her supercomputer, waiting for Kelex to transfer the information over.

"Transferring." Kelex said while tapping a few keys on the holographic keyboard.

A dark rectangle appeared on the screen, a dark green bar went across the rectangle and the percentage of information that had transferred was shown. It didn't take long for the transfer to complete. Once it was done the rectangle vanished and it was replaced by a file that Kelex had put together, simply titled Lena Luthor. Not wasting any time she clicked on the file, the dossier that Kelex had put together instantly came up on the screen. A few seconds later a picture of someone, she assumed it was Lena Luthor, appeared on the left of the dossier. For the moment, Alexia ignored the dossier entirely. Her gaze was focused on the photo, her mouth opened slightly.

'It isn't fair.' Alexia thought as she stared at the photo. 'Why does she have to be a Luthor? She's so... beautiful.'

The photo was obviously taken by some paparazzi fool who got a lucky shot. Lena Luthor was walking down the street, flanked by a pair of men in suits. Obviously, they were bodyguards. Probably ex-military. She was wearing a black pantsuit and a pair of heels. The daughter of Supergirl licked her suddenly dry lips while trying to remind herself that Lena was a Luthor and by default, her enemy. It didn't work. Lena hadn't done anything to her. There was no Lena Luthor on her Earth. Still, it didn't mean she could trust the woman. Not yet.

After turning her gaze from the picture to the dossier, a feat that required more effort than it should have, she began to read through everything Kelex had managed to put together about the woman. Lena had taken over Luthorcorp after Lex had been sentenced to 37 life terms in prison for all he had done in his mad war against Superman. Alexia glared at the screen. People had caused less destruction and they had gotten the death penalty for their troubles. The temptation to fly to the maximum security prison that Lex was held in was back in full force but she managed to push it down. Not today. Maybe one day, but not today.

She took a deep breath before continuing to read Lena's accomplishments. The woman had a lot on her shoulders thanks to her family's actions. Not that Alexia could drum up any pity for the woman. She tried but all she could see in her head was flashes of her family. The family that the Luthors helped destroy. Was she being logical? No, but all she could see was that last name. Luthor. Didn't matter how beautiful the woman was. Nope. Not all.

'Rao, I wonder what she tastes like...!' Alexia's eyes widened. "Nope!"

"Are you alright Alexia?" Kelex asked, not turning away from his work.

"I'm fine!" The young Kryptonian shouted at her robot friend. Her face was trying it's best to mimic the U on her uniform. She reached up and touched her right cheek only to feel that it was burning. Rao, she was blushing like some school girl that talked about sex with her friends for the first time!

She mentally went through a list of beauties she had seen over her life. Sure, she'd seen some a lot prettier than Lena in her personal opinion but that didn't lessen the fact that the Luthor woman was attractive. Alexia scowled and cursed her body for betraying her in this situation. Oh well. It wouldn't be the first time she thought villains/potential villains were attractive. There might have been a few nights where she self-loved while looking at the pictures of Poison Ivy, Star Sapphire, and other evil ladies. There was also the times she looked at pictures of heroines, heroes, and bad guys. Male. Female. She liked both. Rao. Her face was getting even warmer! She glared at the picture of Lena Luthor before closing the photo and dossier.

Alexia shook her head and laughed lightly. How did her train of thought get to this train station?

Luckily, she was able to put those thoughts behind her as she brought up the photo albums that her parents, specifically her mom, created. She went through them, selecting out several pictures of her as an infant, toddler, child, and pre-teen. Alexia made sure that the pictures didn't show her father, in case her mother had already run into him and just didn't realize he was a fellow Kryptonian. The pictures mainly centered around her, her mom, and her aunt. There was the odd photo that had her and Clark but there was only a small handful of them in the pictures she had selected to copy for her plan.

After confirming that she wanted to copy them, she got out of her chair and walked to her bedroom. Alexia hoped she still had an old backpack laying around. Otherwise, she'd have to fly to the city and steal one. That would definitely send some mixed signals to the public. She didn't even want to think about the story Cat Grant would write about her if she was caught stealing a backpack of all things. It didn't take long for her to reach her bedroom, the door shut behind her once she was in the room. She let out a soft sigh before going over to the closet that a normal young woman would potentially kill for. Due to its size and full-length mirror. The closet was closed off to the rest of the room thanks to the black curtain she had up to take the place of a door.

She pushed the curtain out of the way and entered the closet, she reached over and tapped the switch to turn on the light. Alexia made her way over to one of the storage totes she had pushed up against the wall. Just as she reached out to grab the lid on the first one she froze, while barely resisting the urge to facepalm, the Kryptonian used her X-Ray vision to search it instead. It was a good thing she did as the tote only held some old clothes that she had outgrown years ago. Alexia grunted before looking at the other totes before finally finding one that held a single strap backpack. She quickly moved over to the tote and opened it. At the sight of the backpack, the Kryptonian fell to one knee. Her eyes widened in shock and disbelief before the disbelief and shock were quickly replaced with pain.

It was the same backpack she had been wearing that day...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

 **Everything was perfect. Mom was smiling at her after learning that she had gotten an A on her math homework. Rao, she hated math!**

 **The birds chirped from their resting spots in the trees. The park was beautiful... everything was perfect... until...**

 **The sound of a high-powered rifle being fired pierced the silence like a cannon.**

 **Alexia could only watch in horror as her mother crumpled to the ground. Screams erupted from the people nearby as they began to flee in panic.**

 **"MOM!"**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Alexia was hunched over the opened storage tote. The urge to scream and destroy roared through her veins while another part just wanted to curl up in a ball and cry for all she had lost. Her beautiful mother. So warm and loving... brought down by a measly Kryptonite bullet. She made them all pay. A scared and angry teenage alien made them all pay. Every single one of them. Her eyes began to glow briefly before she took several deep breaths that managed to calm her down just enough to where her heat vision went away. She slowly picked up the backpack and was relieved to find another one underneath it. A single strap backpack that was green and had the symbol of the Green Lantern corp on it. Kyle Rayner had given it to her as a gift at her eighth birthday party.

She smiled as she picked it up, she didn't even look as she tossed the other backpack back into the tote. Alexia placed the Green Lantern backpack on the floor so she could place the lid back on top of the storage tote. The Kryptonian picked the Green Lantern backpack up and carried it out of the closet, pausing briefly to turn off the lights. She suddenly felt really tired as the day's events slowly caught up with her. The blonde let out a long yawn before raising her right hand up to look at the 'watch' on her wrist to check the time. Remembering that she was currently in Antartica and that the time on her 'watch' wasn't the same as the time in National City. Still, she had been in a very brutal fight with her mother earlier. Perhaps it was best to stay away for a bit and give Supergirl sometime to cool down. Rao, her mother must hate her.

Alexia looked at her feet as she realized that the DEO could very well be gearing up to bring her in for questioning. Not that she would go quietly. Surrendering just wasn't in her nature. Her blue eyes locked onto the 'watch' that was really the Mark II battle armor. She really hoped that the first time it would be deployed in an actual fight wouldn't be against her mom and the DEO. Not that she was really looking forward to a situation where she would be forced to deploy the Mark II armor in combat. When she wore the Mark I back on her Earth, a headline that had been quite popular was her turning into some kind of warlord. Those news places were slammed on social media by loyal Superman, Supergirl, and Ultraman fans. Plus, she didn't really care what the media said about her.

She went over to her bed and dropped the Green Lantern backpack onto it. It was quickly joined by the Mark II watch. A sigh escaped her as she began taking off her costume, the sudden desire to take a long hot shower needed to be fulfilled. It didn't take long for her to get the outfit off, leaving Alexia in her birthday suit. The young Kryptonian sashayed to her master bathroom that was blocked from her bedroom by a dark blue curtain she had put up instead of using one of the sliding doors that dotted the Fortress. Once she was in the bathroom she briefly paused at the full length mirror to check herself out. She put her hand on her hip and stared at her reflection for a good minute.

"Hey, pretty lady. Come here often?" Alexia asked her reflection in a bad seductive tone. The alien rolled her eyes and laughed as she spun on her heel and made her way to the walk in shower. Only to realize she was currently missing a wash rag. Silently cursing, Alexia went over to the shelf where a few dozen of different colored wash rags were neatly folded and waiting to be used. For some reason, her mind wandered to the day she first did her own laundry. The daughter of Supergirl and Ultraman shuddered. That had been a disaster. Just as she went to turn away from the shelf after selecting a pink rag, Alexia stopped and slowly turned back to the shelf. Quickly she grabbed a towel and made her way to the shower. She placed the towel on the wooden footstool where she could easily reach out and grab it once she was done showering.

A few seconds later she was standing under the shower nozzle as it dropped hot water on her head. Rao it felt amazing. It always did. Hot showers. Hot baths. Every drop of water that rolled down her body felt like a worry or a bad memory getting washed away for a little while. Alexia let out a pleased sigh, her eyes were closed to keep the water out. She brought her hands up to run them through her wet blonde locks. Her lips turned up into a smile. Reaching out with her right hand to grab the pink rag that she had put on the top shelf that was built into the shower. The shelf also held her body wash, shampoo, and conditioner.

Alexia took a step back to get out from under the water, she turned her head to look at the glass door and noticed that it had fogged up. She smirked as she reached out and placed her left hand on the glass, slowly dragging it down for a second before turning to look for her body wash. The scene from the Titanic where Rose posed for Jack. With a chuckle full of mirth, she reached out and grabbed the clear bottle full of pink body wash. The front of the bottle identity that it had a strawberry smell. Alexia opened the bottle and held it in her right hand while the rag was in her left. She squirted a generous amount out onto the rag before closing the lid and setting it back on the shelf.

She hummed as she began to wash.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

 **-LINEBREAK-**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Kara was careful not to completely destroy her couch as she flopped down onto it. She had spent hours in the city, stopping crimes from purse thieves to rescuing cats from trees. Hoping each time that Ultragirl would appear to help. That hope had been in vain as her fellow Kryptonian had not made another appearance. She had eventually given up on trying to find the girl just before the sun completely set. Frustration had led her to buy a large meat lovers pizza from a local pizza place that wasn't too far from her apartment. Said pizza was currently resting on the coffee table, just waiting for her to devour it.

It seemed Ultragirl was laying low. All she could do now was wait and hope that Ultragirl made another appearance. Non was still out there and if he knew that a possible member of House Zod was on the planet then he would try to kill them. Although by the way, Ultragirl fought she doubted Non would have an easy time in trying to take her out. Kara reached up and touched her face as she remembered her own fight with Ultragirl. However, it wasn't just the fight she remembered but everything else too. The look on Ultragirl's face when she first looked at her. That heartbreaking mixture of shock and hope. Somehow Ultragirl knew her.

Ultragirl had called her mom. She had referred to Alex as her aunt. Ultragirl had also referred to her as a clone. Which reminded her of the Bizzaro situation and Max Lord. It hadn't been that long ago that he had sent that poor woman he had been experimented on after her like some sort of prized hunting dog. It was sick. He had put people's lives in danger and for what? To kill her? She had saved his life and that was the thanks she got. The Girl of Steel closed her eyes as she recalled what Ultragirl had screamed at her. If Ultragirl was from the future, was it possible that Maxwell Lord had managed to kill her? Not only her but Clark and Alex? Whether it was true or not the way Ultragirl had screamed it, with such anger and pain. Ultragirl believed it to be true.

Alex had texted her when she was picking up her pizza. Her sister had told her about how J'onn seemed to believe it was possible that Ultragirl was indeed from the future. Kara had asked what she meant by that and Alex responded that with a bit of questioning J'onn had explained what he meant. Alex at least told her what J'onn had said after she left the room. "We have to be prepared for anything Agent Danvers, we deal with aliens would it really be that shocking if we now had to deal with a time traveler?" The Martian explained that he had been thinking about The Terminator movies. Kara had chuckled when she first read the text but now...

If Ultragirl was playing the role of protector, why had she thought her own... mother... was a clone? Why had she been so surprised at seeing Alex? Kara was glad that she also had tomorrow off because as soon as she woke up and showered in the morning she would be heading out to find Ultragirl. Or at least try too. The last daughter of House El opened her pizza box and took out a nice big slice. She bit into it and inwardly sighed with relief that it hadn't gotten cold. Her free hand picked up the remote that was resting next to the box.

She was startled by someone knocking on her door. Kara blinked. The Girl of Steel hadn't been expecting visitors, especially at this time of night. Alex would've texted before coming over. She placed her slice of pizza back in the box and put the remote on the arm of the couch before getting to her feet. She smoothed out some invisible wrinkles on her pants before making her way to the door. Kara stopped her approach to the door and used her X-Ray vision to see through the door. She gasped while rushing forward to unlock the door and open it. Standing in the hall was Ultragirl.

Kara couldn't believe it.

"Hello," Alexia said awkwardly.

"...Hi." Kara gave the young Kryptonian her best smile.

'Please don't say come with me if you want to live!' Kara thought.

"My name is Alexia Jon-Zod." Alexia said while taking a step forward into the apartment without even asking for an invite. "And we need to talk."

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

 **-END-**

 **I hope you liked Chapter 6. Did anyone like the teasing of Alexia/Lena? Or as I call it… Ultracorp? Who knows if they'll hook up! … Well I do. Anyway, I would like to inform everyone that while I follow the show to a certain extent, don't be surprised if other DC heroes and villains not in the Arrowverse pop up. I have this lovely set of scenes in my head of Ultragirl falling victim to a certain villain's … gas. If you know what I mean. Later!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone! New chapter. I hope you like it but if you don't I understand. I can't believe this chapter took so long to write. I could picture what I wanted to write in my head but getting the words down onto the 'paper' was hard. Any grammar or spelling mistakes are my own. I did go through it but it is very likely I missed them. If you like this chapter and you haven't already than I urge you to favorite, follow, and review! Sorry for the wait! I won't keep you up here any longer. Scroll on down and read! :D**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

 **-START-**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

'This is awkward.' Kara thought while staring at Ultragirl...err... Alexia Jon-Zod. Hey! The Kryptonian was a Zod. Inwardly Kara did a small cheer at being correct in her assumption that the U was the symbol of House Zod but turned to where it looked like the letter U. It had only been a few minutes since she let Alexia into her apartment and offered her some pizza. Alexia had nodded, and Kara had noticed the sad look she had given her. While her fellow Kryptonian took a seat in the living room, she had gone into the kitchen to get her guest a drink.

After retrieving a cold can of Pepsi from her fridge, she had made her way into the living room and was surprised to see how Alexia had her left arm wrapped around a single strap backpack and seemed to be hugging it to her front while biting into a slice of pizza that she was holding in her right hand. Kara would admit that she didn't notice the backpack when she let Ultragirl in. The last daughter of House El chalked it up to her being so excited that she just didn't notice it. However, now that she did see it, she was surprised to see that it was styled after the Green Lantern. A generic one as there were currently three Green Lanterns of Earth and the backpack didn't seem to be specialized in a way that would represent one of them. She was curious as to what Alexia had in the backpack, but she didn't use her X-Ray vision to pry.

Now she was sitting at the end of her couch, after placing the can of Pepsi on the coffee table. The smile Alexia had given her as a silent 'thank you' was a mixture of warmth and pain. The two Kryptonians sat in an awkward silence, Kara's appetite was entirely gone but it seemed Alexia's wasn't as she was now on her third slice of pizza. Her fellow Kryptonian had practically inhaled the second one. The Girl of Steel wondered if Alexia ate like this when she was nervous. It took all the restraint Kara possessed to not smile when Alexia seemed to realize that she was devouring the pizza so after finishing the third slice she didn't reach for another. Instead, she silently began to drink the Pepsi.

Kara took a moment to examine Alexia's current attire. A simple long sleeved red shirt with the Nike symbol on it and a pair of black sweatpants. Her fellow Kryptonian was also wearing a pair of dark grey Nike shoes. It wasn't hard for the Girl of Steel to come to the conclusion that Alexia was wearing her costume on underneath the clothes. Alexia's clothing also looked new. For a moment, the image of a naked Alexia walking up to a group of women and asking for their clothes like the Terminator filled her mind. Kara held back a shudder and quickly shoved the image out of her mind. Once the image was thankfully out of her mind, Kara's eyes went to the fancy looking watch on Alexia's right wrist. Right away she could tell that the watch was not man-made. Just another thing to ask about.

Neither of them broke the silence. Kara had a dozen questions she wanted to ask but from her point of view, it seemed like Alexia was similar to a scared rabbit at the moment. The slightest misstep and she could flee from the apartment. This was something that Kara didn't want to happen. For the time being, she refrained from speaking, hoping that her guest would finally say something. The silence stretched on for what felt like an eternity, but it was only a couple of minutes.

'You can do this.' Alexia thought as she wiped her hands on her sweatpants. The Kryptonian's stomach and chest began to hurt as she unzipped the Green Lantern backpack. She noticed how her mother leaned forward as if interested to see what she had in the backpack. Alexia wondered if this was a sign that she hadn't used her x-ray vision to sneak a peek. The young Kryptonian reached into the backpack and pulled out one of the pictures. She took a moment to look at the picture. In the picture her mother was holding her, if she had to guess her age in the photo she'd put it around five months old. The daughter of Supergirl blinked as she realized her hand was trembling. Alexia turned her head and her heart nearly jumped up into her throat when she saw the small encouraging smile that her mom was giving her. It felt so good to see it again.

Alexia returned the smile with one of her own. The young Kryptonian held out the picture for her mom to take.

Kara reached out and took the picture but didn't look at it right away. She took a moment to take a deep breath before looking away from her fellow Kryptonian and down at the picture in her hands. Her eyes widened, and a gasp escaped her lips. A chill made its way up the Girl of Steel's spine as she stared in shock at the picture. How is one supposed to react when confronted with this? There were two people in the photo. One was an adorable baby girl and the other... was her. In the picture, she was looking at the camera and smiling. The baby in her arms was caught in the middle of a yawn and whoever had taken the picture had captured the moment perfectly.

The Girl of Steel placed her left index finger on the picture, right on the baby's cheek. Her gaze left the picture and went to Alexia.

"When was this taken?" Kara asked. Unable to ask anything else at the moment as her thoughts were a jumbled mess.

"If I had to guess..." Alexia wasn't looking at her mother, she was focused on sorting through the rest of the pictures she had pulled from her backpack. Her stomach felt as if it was full of butterflies. "I'd say that dad took that picture in June of 2018."

"2018..." Kara murmured the year before asking her second question, "When were you born?" Her voice had taken up a soft and encouraging tone. Hoping that this would lead to Alexia opening up.

"February 17th, 2018." Alexia answered while turning her head to look at Kara, "I've always been told that you were hoping I'd be born on Valentine's day." A smile made its way onto her face. A warm and happy smile. Something that had become rarely appeared on Alexia's face the last few years. Most of her smiles had been bitter or dark. Considering how her life had taken a turn on that fateful day, it shouldn't be a real wonder as to why warm and happy smiles rarely appeared on her face.

Kara returned the smile with one of her own. She hoped that the nervousness she was feeling wasn't showing on her face or in her body language. Kara tried to wrap her mind around the fact that supposedly in a little under two years she would have a kid. Or would she have a kid now that she knew? Oh, Rao. What if this whole situation led to where Alexia was never born? But if she wasn't born, how was she here?

"Here." Alexia's voice snapped Kara out of her thoughts. Alexia was holding out the rest of the pictures, Kara blinked at the stack's size. Wordlessly, she reached out and took them from her fellow blonde. She then placed the picture of her holding the baby at the back of the stack. Kara could feel Alexia's gaze on her as she looked at the first picture on the impressive stack that Alexia had put together. She smiled at the picture which featured Alex holding the baby. For the next few minutes, she went through the pictures. She was surprised to see that Alexia had arranged them from youngest to oldest.

There was someone missing from the pictures. After going through several of the photos, Kara realized that she had yet to see Alexia's father in any of them. She had seen Alex, Kal, Eliza, and even one picture had Alexia standing with Cat Grant! How could there be zero pictures of her father? Kara blinked as another question formed in her head. Where did these pictures come from? It was possible that she brought them with her from the future but the fact that Alexia had originally thought she was a clone when they fought in the desert kind of put some weight behind the fact she may not have come to the past willingly.

Kara stared at the last picture. It featured Alexia and herself, standing in what appeared to be a living room. She didn't recognize the living room they were standing in but it didn't matter. All she could focus on was the smile on Alexia's face. Bright and carefree. Alexia was clearly a teenager in the photo. If she had to guess she wouldn't put her over 15. Slowly the realization came over Kara that she had a daughter. A beautiful daughter. Who seemed happy and innocent in the pictures... but then she remembered the look on Alexia's face at the construction site. The hate and anger in her voice, the pain in her eyes, and her aggressiveness when she thought that she was a clone of her mother. Someone, maybe even a group of people, had hurt Alexia greatly.

She had an idea of at least one suspect that was behind this, Maxwell Lord.

Kara nearly jumped off the couch when Alexia spoke up again, "Mom?" Her voice was hesitant and from the way she was looking at her, it was as if she expected Kara to vanish if she took her eyes off her.

It broke Kara's heart. She knew that it would be acceptable to freak out in this situation and she would be a liar if she didn't admit that she was a little freaked out but for now she had to be strong. How much had this young girl suffered? Was there no one around in the future to look after her?

 _"You people took everything from me!"_

"Everything..." Kara muttered, she didn't even realize that she had spoken out loud.

"What?" Alexia asked while putting her backpack on the ground in front of the couch.

"Oops," Kara said with a laugh, running her right hand through her hair. "I guess I said that out loud?" Alexia nodded. A small but amused smile made its way onto her face. "I have so many things I want to ask you." Kara noticed Alexia tense up but as quickly as the tension appeared it seemed to leave.

"You can ask me anything you want," Alexia said firmly. Preparing herself for all the questions. She hoped she would be able to stay calm. "Before you start asking questions though I have something I need to say." She made eye contact with her mother, "I'm sorry for what happened in the desert. I thought... I thought..." Damn it! She didn't want to cry! Alexia reached up to brush the tears away from her eyes before they could fall. She lowered her head.

"Hey... Hey." Kara didn't hesitate to clear the distance between them on the couch. Moving from the far cushion to the one in the middle, she reached out and placed her hands on Alexia's shoulders. Seeing her... her daughter... in distress really tugged at her. Some might even call her crazy for thinking Alexia was her daughter with only some pictures and the young woman's words to back that up but she just... just knew.

Kara could almost hear Alex telling her that a DNA test would be a good idea.

"Sorry. Sorry." Alexia muttered. She didn't even flinch when Kara placed her hands on her. In fact, she was comforted by it.

"You didn't know," Kara said reassuringly while squeezing Alexia's shoulders. "I'm not mad at you."

Alexia lifted her head and smiled at Kara, "Thank you." She took a deep breath before letting it out in a soft sigh, "I know you have dozens of questions. Feel free to ask them." While waiting for her mother to ask her first question, Alexia took a moment to enjoy the reassuring hands on her shoulders.

"Your father... why isn't he in any of the pictures?" Kara asked. Deciding that it was best to build up to the more important questions.

"Not surprised that you got with a Zod?" Alexia fired back with a teasing smile on her face. She shrugged, "When I was choosing what pictures to bring I decided it was best for you to not see him. Things are... different here." She paused in an attempt to try and figure out the best way to word it, "I didn't want you to be surprised by him. In case you've seen him before." Alexia knew that the House of El and the House of Zod didn't really get along. Her parents had known each other on Krypton, at least in passing. Seeing each other at parties and other formal gatherings. However, they never really connected and got to know one another until they ended up on Earth.

Kara hadn't even recognized him when they stood face to face for the first time after he had saved her from Ben Krull. It took for Ultraman revealing his name to her for it all to click.

"Jon-Zod," Kara said the name, choosing to ignore Alexia's question which her... daughter... realized and smirked. She barely resisted the urge to stick her tongue out at Alexia. "I can't really put a face to the name, but I do remember he is the son of Dru-Zod and Ursa." She shuddered. Dru-Zod was not a good man but just because of that she couldn't judge Jon-Zod. You didn't get to choose who your parents were after all. Kara turned her head to the side as the memory of her mother using her to arrest Aunt Astra came to the front of her mind. A small thing when compared to the fact her family had failed to save Krypton. All the Kryptonians who were unaware that their end was coming until it finally came. How scared and confused they must have been.

Kara shook her head, banishing those thoughts from her mind. "What year was it?" Another simple and innocent question.

Alexia remembered the date easily. Not only because it hasn't been that long since she ended up in the past, but because it was the day she completed her list and tossed that piece of garbage Maxwell Lord right off a building. "2037. The exact date was Saturday, May 2, 2037." The downside to being in this time was the possibility that everyone on her list was alive again. Good thing she had Kelex looking into them, she knew her mother would disapprove but it was for her own safety. Those monsters would not take her family from her a second time.

While Alexia was thinking about her list, Kara was thinking about Alexia's age. It was simple math, at least for her. 2037-2018=19. 19. That number kept playing over and over in Kara's head. 19 wasn't that old.

 _"You people took everything from me! You killed my mother! My father! My godparents!"_

Kara shuddered.

"I have to know something," Kara said before biting her lip. Hoping that her next few questions didn't set her time traveling daughter off. She squeezed Alexia's shoulders once before moving her hands back down to her lap.

Alexia ran her hand through her hair, "I was beginning to wonder when you were going to ask the real questions."

"Sorry I... I just wanted to ease into them." Kara's voice was apologetic, "From... what you said in the desert... it doesn't paint a very pretty future."

"No..." Alexia shook her head, causing her hair to come over her face. She reached up to brush it away, "I guess it didn't."

"What happened?" The Girl of Steel blurted out carelessly, like a herd of stampeding bulls. "I'm sorry! I just... I don't know how else to phrase it." Worry and sorrow filled her eyes. Her chest began to hurt as her mind came up with vivid scenarios of what happened to her and her family. She had already lost her family once along with her planet. Her people. She even lost the man who had so readily accepted her into his home, Jerimiah Danvers. She couldn't bare losing anyone else.

Alexia sat their silently for a full 60 seconds as the gruesome images filled her mind. Of her mother's corpse falling back after that horrible gunshot echoed in the air. Of her father's Kryptonite bullet-ridden body. His rage at his wife being killed had gotten the better of him, he had left her behind to chase down the shooter. If there was any good out of that day it was the fact her father had managed to not only kill the shooter but the entire hit team that had been put together to put him down too. He had succumbed to his wounds. She had lost both her mother and father that day. Early on she had blamed him for leaving her alone like that but after the brutal deaths of her godparents she understood his rage and need for revenge. It had all finally clicked when she had lost everyone in less than a year.

"I lost you," Alexia said quietly. Her eyes focused on her mother's face. "They took my family from me. They killed you. One by one. I lost you and dad on the same day." She could see it as if it was happening all over again. Her mother's apartment faded away, she was standing in the park again. Her mother was in front of her with that bright loving smile on her face. Then... then... the sound of a high-powered rifle firing echoed. Breaking the peaceful air... her mother was falling backward...

No. No. No. No! She wasn't there. Alexia hunched forward, barely feeling her mother's reassuring hands on her. Barely hearing Kara's panicked questions on if she was going to be sick.

"I'm fine!" Alexia snapped, clearly not find at all. She placed her hands on her mother's shoulders and forced herself to look into Kara's eyes. "They killed you like some kind of fucking prized animal!" Kara's eyes widened at the hatred and venom in Alexia's voice, but she didn't move away from her. She didn't flinch as Alexia reached up and tapped the center of her forehead. "Right there... Kryptonite bullet... you were dead before you hit the ground."

Kara felt as if she was going to be sick, "D-did you see it on the news?"

"No... I was right there in front of you." Alexia whispered. "Those monsters had no qualms about killing you right in front of me."

"Rao..." Kara blinked as tears started to appear in her eyes. Her tears slowly rolled down her face as she imagined a younger Alexia standing there, witnessing the murder of her mother. "Your father... Jon-Zod died that day too?" Kara used her sleeve to wipe away her tears.

"I was mad at him for a long time after that," Alexia remembered waking up in the middle of the night thanks to nightmares. She remembered screaming and crying. She remembered Aunt Alex and Aunt Maggie holding her, comforting her. She remembered asking 'why'. "I would ask Aunt Alex why. Why did dad leave me?" Alexia chuckled bitterly.

"He loved us," Alexia said after her chuckling died down. "We were his world. When you were killed... his anger got the better of him. His need to avenge you overruled his logic. He hunted the shooter down and killed him. However, the shooter wasn't alone. A little over two dozen men were with him, I don't know how they managed it but they riddled dad with Kryptonite bullets. Still, before he died... he managed to kill them all."

Was it weird that Kara felt strangely flattered by that? A part of her wanted to be horrified at the killing but... if someone were to kill Alex, Eliza, Clark, or anyone else she really cared about... Even she would be tempted to cross the line.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Kara said sincerely before shaking her head, "I know that is cliché but..."

"No." Alexia cut Kara off, taking her mother's hand. "Being here... right now... with you..." She squeezed Kara's hand and grinned when her mother returned the squeeze with equal strength. "Is something I could only dream of until now."

It was a warm and happy moment.

Shame that it was going to be broken with Kara's next question.

"What happened to Clark and Alex?" Kara had to know the fate of her cousin and sister. She knew that they had... died in this future. But she had to know how.

"Lex Luthor killed Kal. I did everything to find out who let him go." Alexia's voice held a pleading tone as if begging Kara to understand. "I did everything I could think of to try and find out who let him free! I knew who could've had a hand in it. But none of them gave the okay. I was never able to figure out who it was! I tried so hard!" Her voice had turned from pleading to angry. "Lex Luthor... the bald bastard. Someone in the US government let him go." Lillian Luthor hadn't even had a hand in it. Apparently, she had been surprised when Lex appeared at one Cadmus's many secret bases. "He didn't wait long to get his revenge. With the resources available to him, he built a bigger and more deadly war suit to fight Kal. He attacked without warning. Killed Lois first... leaving Kal a distracted and grieving. I watched the live footage on the internet... Lex pierced Kal's chest with a Kryptonite blade."

Alexia's gaze went to the 'watch' on her right wrist as she remembered the very reason she designed and built her own armor. To protect herself from the poisonous material.

While Alexia was looking at her watch, Kara was having an inward struggle. Her own anger at Lex Luthor and whoever let him go was rising. If it happened then, why not sooner? What if Lex was already free and plotting his revenge at this very moment?

"Aunt Alex and her... significant other." Alexia really didn't want to be the one to spill the beans that Alex Danvers had kissed a girl and she liked it. A lot. Maybe on this Earth, her Aunt's sexuality could be totally different. She might not even get with Maggie or meet her. That caused Alexia to scowl but it wasn't like she could change it if things went that course. She just had to remain hopeful.

Kara raised an eyebrow at the usage of 'significant other' but didn't ask for Alexia to elaborate.

"This all happened in 2033." Alexia felt the need to tell her mother the year. "I was 15. A teenager... it had only been a few months since you and dad died. Kal and Lois... I just needed to be alone for a little while... So, I left the house without telling Aunt Alex and..." Blood... blood... everywhere. On the walls... on the floor... bullet holes... "When I got back... the police were already there..." She remembered smashing her fist through the wall, uncaring if the police knew she wasn't human. The entire world knew Kara Danvers and Supergirl were one and the same anyway. Especially after the murder.

"Oh, Rao... What...?" Kara asked in a choked tone.

"A group of mercenaries hired by Lillian Luthor, Lex's mommy, killed them." Her voice had gotten cold. Colder than the Arctic. "They didn't even have time to defend themselves."

Kara closed her eyes as her mind decided to plague her with vivid images of what the scene could have looked like. Since she didn't know who Alex was with, all she could picture was Alex and some faceless figure. Laying in the living room, riddled with bullet holes. Blood staining the carpet and splattered across the wall. Her sister's lifeless eyes staring at nothing.

"How... how could they?" Kara asked as the tears once again began to roll down her face. "Why? Why would they do this?!" She knew men like Sam Lane, Lex Luthor, and Maxwell Lord didn't like them but...

"Because they hated you!" Alexia shouted. "They hated me! They hated Kal! They hated dad! They hated any who sided with us! They hate us because we aren't human!" She couldn't remain seated any longer. Alexia got off the couch, not even seeing the worried look on Kara's tear-stained face. She was standing on the other side of the coffee table now with her back to Kara, "Supergirl, Superman, and Ultraman. Three of Earth's mightiest heroes. You risked it all, time and time again to save the people of Earth. From rescuing pets out of trees to stopping alien invasions. I can even remember a time when the three of you and members of the League helped evacuate people from an island when its volcano erupted! It didn't matter though! No matter what you did it would never be enough for them because the simple fact was... you aren't human." Alexia's hands clenched into fists at her sides. "They hated that the three of you were praised and worshipped. You could have cured every deadly disease on Earth! You could have ended world hunger! But it would have NEVER been enough because of the simple fact that the three of you weren't human!" She turned around to look at Kara. A fierce look on her face. "So, when they killed my godparents. When THEY took the last bit of family I had left in the world. I got angry."

Kara's voice didn't want to cooperate with her. She stared with widened eyes at Alexia, stunned by her passionate speech.

"The world erupted. Three of the founding members of the Justice League were assassinated. Aunt Alex tried to shield me from it all. The hero community was having something like a civil war as tensions ran high. People wanted justice. Some wanted to bring those behind it to justice through regular means. Arrests. Trials. Juries. Prison." Alexia paused as she thought about the heroes on that side of the fence. She didn't hate them. She disagreed with them on the issue though. "I... on the other hand... wanted a more... permanent solution." She looked away after saying those last two words. Afraid to see the judgment on her mother's face. "I wanted them dead."

"That's... understandable," Kara said truthfully. She had lost her entire world. Her people. She still wasn't one hundred percent over it. If someone were to kill Clark, Eliza, or Alex, even she would be tempted to end the person's life.

Alexia turned her gaze back to Kara. She needed to see how her mother would react to what she had to say, "They couldn't really put me in the foster care system. I didn't wait around for any of the Justice League to come by and talk to me. I wanted nothing more than to see the ones behind... the slaughter of my family... dead. Not only did I want them dead... I wanted to be the one to do it." Alexia's cold laughter chilled Kara to the bone, "15 years old... I should've been worried about normal teenager things. Like my social life or some new fashion trend."

Kara remained silent, feeling that this was something that Alexia just had to get off her chest.

"With everyone being dead, the Fortress of Solitude passed to me." Alexia held up her right hand, the back of it was facing Kara. Showing off the futuristic 'watch'. "After explaining the situation to Kelex, I began to brainstorm ways for me to take the fight to them. I made an educated guess that they had a huge stockpile of kryptonite. I needed a way to get around that. To make sure that they couldn't use that weakness against me. I decided to take a little page out of Lex's book and I built myself my own set of armor. With the help of Kelex and the Fortress's AIs." She used her left hand to point to her watch, "I like to think of this as my morpher." A sad smile appeared on her face for a few seconds as a memory of watching old Power Ranger shows with her parents danced through her thoughts. She chuckled lightly at the grin on Kara's face, "This helped me even the odds. Especially in my fight with Lex Luthor. I was in National City when he attacked me with a group of his own that had similar sets of his own warsuit. They lost that fight." Not only did they lose the fight, they lost their lives.

Sadly, the happiness that Alexia had felt at the memory of watching Power Rangers with her parents and the sight of her mother's grin vanished as she recalled that time between her godparents' death and starting her hunt. The fear, pain, anger, and loneliness.

"I made my debut as Ultragirl in National City. I let them know that I was alive, and I was very pissed off. How about that eh?" Alexia smirked darkly, "Who knew killing someone's entire family would get them pissed off. They seemed to have forgotten my existence entirely." She reached up to brush a strand of hair out of her face, "Fuckers kill my family and can't even remember me! Well, maybe that isn't entirely true. They likely thought I wasn't a threat. Probably thought I was with one of the League members getting therapy or something."

She enjoyed proving them wrong.

"Lillian Luthor... the first time I saw her face after creating my list was when I broke into a Cadmus lab. She was talking with the lab's head scientist via video. Like Skype. Seeing her face... hearing her voice. Sent me into a rage. All I saw was red." Alexia remembered the crunching sounds that had followed after she punched the head scientist. She remembered his screams of agony. "I beat the man to death and seeing the look of shock on Lillian's face made me feel joy for the first time in what felt like an eternity. The facility had no prisoners. It did have quite a few scientists and a lot of security. Of course, they were only armed to fight off human threats. They never expected a pissed off teenage Kryptonian who wanted to avenge her family!" It was almost as if she was there at the facility again. Her first real push against Cadmus and those who killed her family. "Any who got in my way were either killed or left crippled. I tore that place apart with my bare hands."

"Rao..." Kara whispered. Horrified by what she was hearing, she covered her mouth with her hand and she noticed the anger that had been in Alexia's eyes when they fought in the desert was slowly creeping back up into those oh so familiar blue eyes. Familiar because they were the same shade as her own.

"When I got back to the Fortress... I created my list. A list of names that could've been behind what happened. I already had two. Lillian and Lex Luthor." Alexia closed her eyes. "After I was done writing the last name... The shock at what I had done finally crashed over me. At the time, when I was destroying the place it had been easy to shove down nausea and shame. Because my anger towered over any other emotion that I was feeling at the time." She looked at the coffee table before shaking her head. "In my head... they deserved it. They were working for Cadmus. It didn't matter if they had loved ones and families. I had a family and the people they worked for killed them."

"Alexia..." Kara said faintly, slowly getting to her feet.

"I know... I know you must think that I'm a monster..." Alexia's voice was borderline hysterical, "Want to know something even more fucked up? I saw you. I.. I'd see you. Like some fucking Twilight bullshit! In the beginning when I'd take the lives of those who stood in my way you would appear like some ghost. Lingering in the shadows. Oh, the disappointment on your face would pierce my heart each time but... t-there you were... I saw you... I was so happy to see you..." Alexia's shoulders began to shake as she lifted her gaze up from the coffee table to her mother, "I had to make them pay! They had to pay for taking all of you from me! Any who tried to stop me got the business end of my fists!"

Alexia was shocked when Kara moved around the coffee table and wrapped her arms around her. Her mother's embrace was warm and loving just like it had always been. For a moment it was as if her none of the terrible things had happened. Rao it had been so long since she felt this way. Warm and safe. She expected her mom to say something, but Kara didn't. She simply held onto Alexia as the time traveler began to cry harder. Her body shook like a leaf on a windy day.

Kara didn't know what to say. Her mind was resembling a tornado as she thought about what Alexia had admitted too. She was shocked and horrified that her... daughter would do such things. Seemed to enjoy such things. She wasn't a mental health specialist, but it sounded like Alexia did have some problems that needed to be addressed. However, Kara had a feeling that trying to get Alexia to seek help would not end well. For the moment she decided to not bring that up, instead, she just tightened her grip on her time traveling daughter.

"I don't think you're a monster." Kara's voice was firm when she finally did speak. Her words caused Alexia to tense up in her arms. "I'm sorry... so sorry that you had to go through that. If someone were to kill Alex, Eliza, and Clark..." She trailed off. Kara didn't need to say the words as Alexia understood.

"I had to make them pay," Alexia whispered. A human would've had a hard time hearing what she said, but Kara heard it easily. "Others offered to help... but no. It had to be me. I had to look them in the eyes as the realization came to them that they were going to die. I had to make them feel the same helplessness that I felt." Alexia paused for a moment. Thinking about the heroes that accused her of being just like them. "They got whey deserved." Alexia knew that she sounded a little repetitive, but she was only speaking the truth.

"Perhaps we should... take a break." Kara still had more questions, but she was certain that what Alexia currently needed was some time to calm down. Sure, at the moment she didn't seem all that bad outwardly. However, Kara had seen the way Alexia's eyes had flashed when she went on about what she did to those apparently responsible for the deaths of her family. Kara needed time to go through everything she had learned from this conversation. Although some of the things were a little too much for even her. Like the fact, Alexia hallucinated about her when she ... killed. "The pizza is probably cold, but we can heat it back up in the microwave. Plus, I have a lot of popcorn... how about we sit down and find something to watch."

Kara's heart nearly shattered at the hope and happiness that popped up on Alexia's face. It was clear to her that Alexia had assumed the worse when coming clean about her actions and Kara had a feeling that her apparent time traveling daughter was still leaving out a lot of details. There was plenty of time to go over them in the future though, for now, Kara felt it was in Alexia's best interest if they ended the conversation.

"You mean I can stay?" Alexia felt silly. As if she was a little girl again. A part of her hated it. Another part of her was just happy that her mother wasn't looking at her as if she was a monster.

"Did you think I was going to kick you out?" Kara asked before ending the embrace, so she could pick up the box of pizza and move into her apartment's kitchen.

"... Yes." Alexia admitted.

"Well, I'm not," Kara said firmly. "Now sit on the couch while I fix up the snacks."

Alexia blinked. Shocked that Kara had already started using the 'mom' voice. Without any further protest, she moved back to the couch and sat down. She had a feeling that they would come back to what she had admitted to one day. Alexia knew that she would have to go into detail that she wasn't technically from this Earth's future but another Earth entirely that just happened to be in the 'future' when compared to this Earth. For now, though she was content to just spend time with her mom.

She was content. At least for now. If her mom and Aunt Alex were alive... then it was possible that they were too. Kelex was already hard at work. Digging up information on them. One thing was certain.

They would not hurt her family. She wouldn't give them the chance.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Kara was letting slices of pizza heat up in the microwave while looking for the popcorn. Unaware of Alexia's dark thoughts.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

 **-END-**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

 **Welcome to the end! I hope you liked this chapter. If you did then I urge you to review! A simple "I like this" can really warm my heart. Follow and Favorite if you haven't already!**

 **I'm thinking over how close I should stick to the show when it comes to certain things. In this chapter I mentioned the Justice League which was a thing on Alexia's Earth. It will likely be a thing on this Earth too. This isn't just going to just involve characters in the Arrowverse. I have a lot of original ideas I want to use for this fic. Like a certain raven haired Luthor getting her own little suit. If you know what I mean.**

 **For those who are curious where we are in the "timeline" this is before Season One Episode 16 "Falling" but after Season One Episode 15 "Solitude". I'd say within the next 10 chapters we will come upon "Falling". Red Kryptonite Kara vs Alexia? Supergirl vs Ultragirl round 2? It is likely. Do you have a suggestion to what Red K Kara could say to Alexia? Feel free to share them.**

 **Also, does anyone have any tips for how to write Cat Grant? Because I've been trying to prepare a chapter where Supergirl and Ultragirl get interviewed by her about Ultragirl.**

 **Anyway, that is all for now. If you have any questions or suggestions. Feel free to PM me. Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh! Uh… Hi there! Hahaha -nervous laugh- uh… I know it has been a few months. Damn near four. It will be four… tomorrow. (June 30** **th** **) I… I don't have an excuse for you guys and gals. I'm very sorry for taking so long. Some real-life stuff came up. Painted the house with my girlfriend! But most of all I was just… lazy. When I first started to write this chapter back in early April I envisioned it being a lot longer. This probably would've been finished around mid-June until I decided to write chapter 17 of my Dragon Ball Z fanfic. If you're interested in that. Please go give it a read!**

 **Anyway. I've kept you long enough time to get st-**

 **-crash-**

 **What the f-?!**

 **Alexia: -she glared at the writer from just inside the hole she made- Even if the chapters must be between 2,000 and 3,000 words. Do not abandon me for four months again.**

 **I.. uh.. But… okay! -he tried to ignore his True Blood OC and Mass Effect OC who glared at him from behind Ultragirl-**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

 **-START-**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Alexia knew something was wrong the moment she opened her eyes. A nagging in the back of her mind that what she was seeing wasn't right. She had woken up in her bed. In her old bedroom. The shock of the situation had her frozen in place. Her eyes darted around the room. It looked to be the same as it had been that morning she had gotten up for school. The day her life started crashing down around her.

She looked at her hands before placing them against her blanket. The softness of it shocked her. It felt real. It looked real. Alexia slowly got out of her bed and scanned the room once again. It was then she finally noticed that she was wearing a pair of her old pajamas. Her pajamas consisted of a black shirt with a yellow bat on the chest. Based off the bat on Batgirl's costume. Her pajama pants were simply all black. The uneasy feeling went away as she moved around the bedroom. Her bedroom. A small smile lit up Alexia's face as she walked over to the bookshelf that held dozens of books that she enjoyed reading. She ran her fingertips over the various book spines.

Just like with her blanket, they felt real. They looked real.

Was this real?

The daughter of Supergirl and Ultraman turned around after she was done with touching the various books she owned. Her gaze was focused on her right hand, the one she had used when touching the books. The Kryptonian clenched her hand into a tight fist for a few seconds. Alexia lifted her gaze and caught her reflection in the vanity. She swallowed as she noticed that there were clear differences in her appearance. For one, she was shorter now. Something that ticked her off. Her height had taken its sweet time in kicking in and bringing her height up from 5'0" to 5'6". Still shorter than both her parents though.

So why did it look like she had shrunk again?

Her height wasn't the only thing that was off about her appearance.

Alexia's stared at her reflection's chest region.

'Not important.' She chided herself with a scowl. What was important was her reflection's face. Specifically... the eyes. Her eyes looked softer. Without the hate, the bitterness, and the sadness that had become familiar to her when she took the time to look in a mirror. It made her hands twitch as she resisted the urge to punch the mirror. It almost hurt to stare at her reflection. This mockery of what she looked like years ago before... before...!

She blinked.

Before what?

The young Kryptonian shook her head as if to clear out the cobwebs. Pushing the question away in the process. Her gaze darted over to her alarm clock and she let out a sigh of relief at the time. She hadn't overslept.

'I can't believe I feel so awake after just getting up.' Alexia thought as she stretched her arms up over her head. Usually, after just waking up she would sit in bed for a few minutes and simply blink before her parents' encouragement got her out of bed. This was followed by her zombie walking to either the bathroom or the kitchen. The teen made a quick sweep of her bedroom once more, pausing only to give each of her posters a once over causing her cheeks to turn a bright pink.

Her parents always enjoyed teasing her over her collection of posters.

The reason behind this was most likely because of how the posters were designed and who they featured. Heroes and villains. Real and fictional. Both had spots on the walls of her bedroom. She smirked while remembering how her mother had firmly said no when dad had bought her a poster of Catwoman, Harley Quinn, and Poison Ivy posing... indecently. At least, she was pretty sure that was the word her mom had used.

Long story short it ended up on her door.

Alexia took a few seconds to admire the three beautiful women on the poster and chuckled to herself.

Just as she was about to continue looking around her room, her mother's voice stopped her.

"Alexia Jon-Zod! Get down here and eat your breakfast!"

As if on cue, her stomach growled. Loudly. It sounded like she had a wild animal in her stomach. The noise caused Alexia's cheeks to turn pink as she tilted her head back to look at the ceiling. Sending a quiet prayer to any deity willing to listen, hoping that her mother hadn't heard that noise.

With how loud it was, Alexia wouldn't be surprised if the whole neighborhood had heard!

She muttered a few Kryptonian curses that she learned from her father. Not in the sense of him sitting down and teaching her the specific words, but from hearing him curse and eventually putting two and two together. Alexia went to her door and opened it, once she was out in the hall she used her foot to shut the door. Instead of immediately making her way downstairs, she remained in front of her bedroom for a few seconds to listen to the sounds coming from the kitchen. Super hearing could be a tremendous perk at times. It sounded like her mother was the only one in the kitchen leaving her to wonder where her father was.

Not that it would surprise her if he had already left this morning.

There was probably something in the city that needed Ultraman and Supergirl's help, but her parents didn't like leaving her to wake up to an empty house if they could help it. She found it heartwarming when she was younger but now that she was a teenager she was positive that she could take care of herself and didn't need her parents babying her anymore. Being 15 years old, she felt that she was old enough to take care of herself.

However, not having to prepare her own breakfast was nice.

Alexia easily smelled pancakes as she went downstairs and got closer to the kitchen. The smell caused her to walk a little faster. It also caused her stomach to growl again. She bit her lip as she entered the kitchen, knowing that it was likely her mother had heard that one. She entered the kitchen, expecting her mother to make a joke but the woman was at the sink.

"Morning mom." She greeted with a grin, even though her mother's back was to her.

"Good morning Lexi!" Kara said warmly without turning to look at her daughter as she was busy with the dishes. "Breakfast is over on the table. Eat up!"

Sure, enough on the dining table was two plates. One that held three pancakes that were stacked upon each other and covered in syrup. The second plate had some scrambled eggs and two pieces of toast. Sitting next to the plate that had the pancakes on it was a glass of orange juice. Alexia's mouth watered at the sight. The teenager wasted little time in rushing over to the table. She pulled a chair away from the table and sat down in it. Instead of instantly going for the food she picked up the glass of orange juice and took a sip.

'Mmm.' Alexia thought as the orange juice slid down her throat to her stomach.

Orange juice and apple juice feared Alexia. Just a taste would have her drain the entire jug. Like some kind of juice vampire.

The thought made Alexia giggle as she sat her glass down.

"What are you laughing about over there?" Kara asked with a humor-filled voice.

"Something that is probably too stupid to explain," Alexia said dismissively. "Don't worry about it." She started to cut up her pancakes with a smile on her face. Everything was perfect. She hadn't felt this happy in a long time. In what felt like forever. She stabbed a piece of pancake and brought it up to her mouth. Once she placed the syrup covered piece of pancake in her mouth... everything changed.

Instead of sweet syrupy goodness, her mouth felt as if it was full of pennies. Liquid pennies. Alexia's eyes bulged as she spat out the pancake and to her horror, she saw it was no longer covered in syrup but blood. Blood ran out of her mouth and down her chin. She quickly got to her feet, sending the chair she had been sitting in flying backward. It crashed to the floor, but Alexia paid it no mind as she stared at her plate of pancakes which was covered in blood. She gagged as her mouth was still filled with the taste of it in her mouth. She spat a few more times sending big wads of spit mixed with the blood to the ground. Her hand shot out and grabbed the glass of orange juice. Alexia was barely even thinking about her actions at the moment, for the most part, she was acting purely on instinct.

Alexia brought the glass to her lips and took a big gulp. Instead of the relief of orange juice, her mouth was filled once again with the taste of blood. She dropped the glass and it crashed against the floor, blood poured out of her mouth as she heaved and gagged once again. The young Kryptonian shuddered as a wave of nausea came over her. Her bright blue eyes took in the sight of blood all over the floor. Her glass of orange juice had turned into fucking blood! What kind of witchcraft was at work here? Were they under attack?!

"Mom!" Alexia shouted while turning around, remembering that her mom should be by the sink. "Mom!"

Alexia didn't know what to expect when she whirled around to look for her mom. Maybe her mother would be missing, taken by whoever was behind this. Perhaps her mother would be gone but she would be able to hear her mother battling the threat that had invaded their home. There was even a chance that her mother would be rushing over in horror at what was happening and asking if she was okay.

What she didn't expect to see was her mother cleaning the dishes as if nothing was wrong.

"... M-mom?" Alexia's voice trembled as she spoke. The way her mother was just washing the dishes after what she had just experienced was eerie. It scared her.

"Yes, honey?" Kara didn't look away from her the plate she was drying.

A chill went through Alexia's body. Her instincts screamed at her. Something was very wrong. That old feeling she had felt up in her bedroom was starting to creep back up. That overall feeling of wrongness. She felt frozen on the spot. Alexia wanted to walk forward and scream a ther mother. Shake her! Demand the answer as to why her mother was acting this way. It was scaring her! It didn't matter that she was 15 years old! She would gladly scream from the rooftop that this behavior was FREAKING her the fuck out! However, she couldn't move. She couldn't even open her mouth anymore! She tried though. She was doing everything she could think of to try and force her body to move. To force her mouth open.

She was rooted to the spot and all she could do was watch as her mother sat the plate down.

And then...

Her mother turned to face her, and Alexia felt like she would've collapsed if she had been able too.

Everything about her mother looked fine. Normal. Until you noticed the gaping hole in her forehead where the Kryptonite bullet had pierced her all those years ago.

Wait... years ago?

"What's the matter, Alexia?" Kara's kind voice washed over Alexia and it was the straw that broke the camel's back.

It all came rushing back to Alexia. Like a huge wave crashed over her. The memories flooded back in flashes. All she could see were the flashes of those terrible days where her life was ruined. Destroyed by her family's enemies! Her heroic mother falling and a spray of blood! Her father's bullet-riddled body and the wounds glowed sickly green with the poisonous material known as Kryptonite. Her cousin murdered by his worst enemy. Her godparents' lifeless eyes with that thousand-yard stare. Oh, Rao, the blood was everywhere! They didn't even get to defend themselves!

Finally... mercifully... Alexia was able to scream.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

 **-LINEBREAK-**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

The clock by her bed read 2:45 am.

Even though Kara had said goodnight to Alexia and had gone to lay down, she wasn't asleep. How could she sleep? She was still chilled to the bone over what Alexia had described. A future that seemed bright and happy in those pictures only to turn into a nightmare. To hear the horror that Alexia had been forced to live through, to see the pain in her eyes as she spoke about what happened. To hear the anger in her voice and the downright passion it held as she told her that she had to make them pay for what they did.

It was hard for Kara to focus on one particular thing she had learned. Even though she had been told a heart-wrenching tale she was no fool. Besides mentioning the names of Lex Luthor and Lillian Luthor, Alexia had mentioned no other names. A list of names. It seemed like she was keeping those names close to her chest. On the other hand, it was possible that she was just used to talking to people who knew the names and hadn't felt the need to elaborate on the others. Then again if that was true why did she just mention Lex and Lillian Luthor?

Questions. Once again, she had a lot of questions and seemingly only one way to get the answers. To ask Alexia directly. Kara easily remembered how Alexia had broken down as she retold the story. How she had looked at her when explaining what she had done to those responsible and those who were guilty by association. That was a whole can of worms that Kara didn't want to think about, but her brain was quite animated about the subject and kept repeating Alexia's words in her head over and over.

Kara's heart ached at the mere thought of what Alexia had gone through. At the young age of just 15, she had lost her entire family. Something Kara could relate too as she had not only lost her family but her entire planet. She didn't see her own mother die but Alexia had witnessed her ... death. Rao, the thought of her own death was chilling. Ever since she had become Supergirl she had thought about it. Her death. Several scenarios where a situation would arise that needed her to make the ultimate sacrifice. Those lines of thought would usually have her picturing how her death would affect those she knew. How would Kal handle it? How would Alex? Eliza? Winn? J'onn? Cat? In all the scenarios she had pictured her death, getting shot by some assassin had never even been a blip on her radar.

And to know that she had been brutally murdered in front of her own child...

How damaging could that be to one's psyche? Not only that but Alexia had implied that she saw her father's dead body too. Along with seeing Kal's murder on the news and coming home to find the last remnants of her family gunned down without mercy in their own home. Alexia had admitted to seeing hallucinations of her after killing the ones who worked for the ones responsible. Kara bit her bottom lip. This was a sign to her that Alexia could very well be mentally unstable even though she seemed normal until the topic of what had happened to her family was brought up. Something that was understandable, in her opinion. The Girl of Steel made a mental note to bring up the idea of therapy to Alexia at some point. First, she desperately needed to tell Alex what she had learned. Kara knew that her sister would likely be very skeptical of this as she had been at the DEO yesterday.

Alex wasn't unreasonable. She would just need proof. The proof was something that Alexia had as she had shown with the pictures. Maybe she even had some video?

'She'll probably want a DNA test too.' Kara thought with a smile on her face.

The smile quickly left however as she thought about Alexia telling the story once again for Alex and possibly J'onn. This was definitely something that the entire DEO didn't technically need to know. She could only imagine how Alex and J'onn would react if they saw the violent reactions Alexia would likely have as she told the story again. Kara based that off the reactions Alexia had earlier when telling her the story for the first time.

Thinking of Alexia telling the story again caused the story to replay itself in her mind. Kara felt anger stir in her chest at the thought of a 15-year-old Alexia all alone in the world. Alexia had willingly left the world behind to hide out at the Fortress of Solitude to plot her revenge. She had even said that as a 15-year-old she should've been worried about her social life or the latest fashion trend. Instead, she was focused on avenging her family and was quite willing to cross the line to avenge her family. Part of her was angry that it seemed like no member of this Justice League did anything to try and steer Alexia away from this path. Her anger was probably irritational as with the way Alexia spoke about the situation. That there was only one person in the universe that was going to avenge her family and that it was going to be her.

This didn't mean she thought Alexia was a monster though.

Kara let out a deep sigh. Her head was beginning to hurt and now all she wanted to do was get some sleep before tackling this issue. She already had an idea of what to do in the morning. She would bring up contacting Alex to Alexia, she hoped her time traveling daughter would be okay with it. Maybe Alexia would worry about the reaction Alex would have to the whole thing and want to keep this all between the two of them. Something that Kara would be against as the Girl of Steel was overall bad at keeping secrets. She had after all accidentally told Cat Grant about her relation to Superman.

Finally, Kara closed her eyes to try and force herself to fall asleep when the quiet night was pierced by a scream.

A scream coming from her living room where Alexia was sleeping.

"Alexia!" Kara shouted as she shot off the bed to her bedroom door. Without even thinking she _ripped_ the door from its hinges as she rushed out to the living room.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

 **-END-**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

 **It seems Kara's motherly instincts have already kicked in! Kara's just a bright ball of sunshine and love eh? Sorry if this chapter sucked. I tried! Promise. Anyway, while writing this it forced me to think about the future of this fic. I do have scenes in mind! Pairings and the like but those are going to come later. Like… past chapter 20.**

 **Ultracorp… Supercorp? UltraSuper? (Kara x Jon). Alexia x some other DC character?**

 **Plus, Alexia's father. Jon Zod. Is he on this Earth or no?**

 **Lots of questions and worries. However, the major thing that is coming up soon will be the Red K Kara situation.**

 **I've also been considering if I should just write chapter ones for all of my various fic ideas. What do you guys think?**

 **Also… chapter lengths. Now. Just because a fic has 8,000 something words a chapter doesn't mean that the story is great. My favorite Supergirl fic averages 2,700 something words a chapter.**

 **I'm rambling. Anyway… bye! Remember to fav, follow, and review if you liked it!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry… this shouldn't have taken this long… I just had a hard time with this.**

 **On to the show… I won't keep ya with a long author note this time.**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

 **-START-**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Alexia's scream followed her from the nightmare into the waking world. It wasn't long until she felt a pair of hands on her shoulders and in a blind panic she attempted to strike the person who in her mind was trying to restrain her. Her sloppily thrown punch didn't connect but it did get the person trying to hold her down to move away. Once they were gone, her senses returned to her and she remembered where she was. Her chest rose and fell heavily as she tried to get herself under control.

"Alexia?" A soft but familiar voice reached her eyes.

She rubbed her eyes before looking in the direction the voice came from.

Standing just a few feet from the couch was her mom. Only not her mom. Yet at the same time she was technically her mom. Alexia's head throbbed as her thoughts raced.

"Alexia." Kara's voice was filled with concern as she took in the young woman's disheveled appearance. "Did you… have a nightmare?" It was a silly question to even ask but she didn't know what else to say. It was clear to Kara that Alexia had been suffering from a nightmare. Whatever that nightmare had been, it seemed to have truly terrified her. She had arrived in the living room just as Alexia had been arching up off the couch, the scream that she had let out chilled Kara to the bone. Reacting on instinct she had placed her hands-on Alexia. Admittedly, that was probably the wrong thing to do but it wasn't like she had much experience in this kind of situation.

The wild look in Alexia's eyes had quickly been followed by a sloppy punch, which she had dodged easily. After that she had just stood nearby with a worried look on her face and called Alexia's name to get her attention.

"Mom?" Alexia's voice was hoarse. Kara's question clicked into her mind, "Yeah… sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." Her voice and eyes conveyed her remorse for waking her mom up.

"You don't have to apologize for having a nightmare." Kara said calmly while mentally patting herself on the back for no outwardly reacting to being called mom. "Would you like some water?" She asked with a reassuring smile on her face.

"Please and thank you." Alexia returned Kara's smile with one of her own. Once Kara's back was to her, she lowered her eyes to the coffee table and all she could think about was the last horrifying moments of her nightmare. Her mom's kind face with a giant hole in her forehead. Her hands clenched into fists and she took a deep breath to calm down.

Kara glanced over her shoulder and frowned.

'First things first.' Kara thought as she turned her head back around and went to the fridge. 'Get her a bottle of water and then we can talk about the nightmare if she wants.' It seemed like the prospect of her getting any sleep tonight had vanished into thin air. Not that she minded. Kara was willing to lose some sleep if it meant trying to help the troubled soul sitting on her couch.

Alexia unclenched her fists and shifted her hands, so her palms were facing upwards. It wasn't long before her eyes began to water as the nightmare played over and over in her mind. She could almost taste the blood in her mouth again. It wasn't fair. It just wasn't fucking fair. The waking world had been a living nightmare for years and even now that she had avenged her parents, she still couldn't sleep peacefully. Maybe with time she would be able to find rest. It hadn't been that long ago since she tossed Max Lord off a building. Well, her world's Maxwell Lord.

Her hands twitched.

She really needed to explain to this Earth's version of her mom that while she was technically from the future, it wasn't this Earth's future.

'That is going to be a very confusing and complicated conversation.' Alexia thought as she brushed away the tears that had started to slowly roll down her face. 'I'll have to make sure I'm prepared first. With a lot more than some pictures.' She shook her head. 'I'm surprised that she believes me at all. Does that make her naïve? Maybe, but it was better than having her turn me away. I don't think I could take that.'

While she had expected to be tossed out of the apartment the moment she was done giving a bare bones explanation of the death and destruction she caused in her quest for revenge, Alexia was unsure if she truly would've been able to cope with it.

Alexia was brought out of her thoughts as a bottle of water was held out to her.

"Thanks." Alexia said sincerely while reaching out and taking the water bottle.

"You're welcome." Kara's warm words were followed with an equally warm smile.

The smile help put Alexia at ease as she took a big gulp of water. It had been so long since she had seen that smile in person instead of on a picture or an old recording. They couldn't compare to seeing it once again in person.

"May I sit next to you?" Kara asked gently. The last thing she wanted to do was upset Alexia further. She had her own experience with nightmares that were so bad she woke up screaming. Rao, how many times had she dreamed up Krypton exploding when she first arrived on Earth and was taken in by Danvers?

"Of course." Alexia's voice held an edge of confusion. "It's your couch after all."

"I just don't want to make you uncomfortable. If that makes any sense. I'm trying to uh…" Kara trailed off as she sat down. She bit her lip as she tried to think of the right word to use. Her eyes brightened as the word came to her. "Respect your boundaries."

"Oh… is this because I tried to punch you?" Alexia's facial expression became apologetic. "I didn't mean to do that. I wasn't… I wasn't fully awake yet and I was just lashing out. Sorry."

"Alexia I need you to listen to me," Kara said sternly as she turned her body, so she could face Alexia. The resolve face was firmly in place. "You do not have to apologize for lashing out like that. You were in a panicked state Alexia. I screwed up by trying to put my hands on you, but I didn't know how else to react." Kara reached up to brush a strand of hair out of her face. "I've had my fair share of nightmares. Night terrors. I've woken up screaming more times than I can count." For a moment, Krypton exploding filled her vision. She shook her head and dispelled the image. "Almost every night after I landed on Earth was filled with terror. Every time I closed my eyes I could see my world crumbling. All of it gone in an instant. Thousands upon thousands of years of civilization…" She lifted her right hand and snapped her fingers while holding eye contact with Alexia. "Gone. Like that."

Kara noticed how tense Alexia had become over the course of her own story with nightmares. She let out a soft sigh and spoke again, this time in a softer tone. "I hope you are not coming to the conclusion that your pain and your nightmares are nothing compared to mine because that isn't true at all." Deciding to take a chance, she scooted an inch closer to Alexia. "However, this isn't about me. This is about you. May I put my hand on your knee?"

Alexia took another quick sip of water. Even after it she still had a deer in the headlights look on her face at Kara's question. Not trusting herself to speak, she simply nodded instead.

"Thank you." Kara placed her hand on Alexia's knee. Hoping that it provided some amount of comfort and reassurance. "Now… would you like to tell me about the nightmare?"

'Not really.' Alexia thought while her gaze darted down to the comforting hand on her knee. She could come up with an entire list of things she would rather do than re-tell the horror she had experienced. Even though it had been one of the tamer night terrors that had plagued her, it still didn't make it any easier to talk about. She pressed her tongue against the inside of her cheek. Almost tasting the blood all over again. She knew that if she refused to talk about it there was a possibility that Kara, her mom yet not mom, would press her on the matter. Before when she had nightmares such as this, she hadn't really had anyone to talk to. Except Kelex and while she loved her robot friend, he couldn't have provided her with the comfort she had needed. Or at least that is what she told herself. Maybe she had just been too afraid to talk about them.

Alexia was going to refuse the offer until she caught the soft and understanding look in Kara's eyes.

"It started with me… waking up in my old bedroom." She said hesitantly but after an encouraging nod from this world's version of her mother she continued, "It was so vivid. I think that might be one of the worst things about it. It looked real. It felt real." Alexia turned away from Kara, ashamed at herself. "I can't believe that it made me forget all that had happened…"

"You wanted it to be real." Kara whispered before squeezing Alexia's knee. "That is understandable Alexia. You shouldn't beat yourself up over that." The first thing that popped up in Kara's mind was that vile plant, Black Mercy. It had made her dream that Krypton hadn't exploded. That she hadn't been sent to Earth. That everything had been okay. If not for Alex, she wouldn't have ever seen passed the façade. The Black Mercy's grip on her had been strong. After she was freed from its control the old sadness had landed on her like a dozen heavy boulders. Once again, she had lost her world and her family. Even if it had all been a lie. The dream world the Black Mercy had shown her had still opened up old wounds.

'Is she thinking about the Black Mercy?' Alexia didn't want to bring it up in case she was wrong. Deciding that it was best to continue if for no other reason than to take her mother's mind off the Black Mercy, she opened her mouth to speak, "You're right." She admitted. Kara was right after all. She had wanted it to be real. Even now she wanted to just wake up in her old bed and have her parents standing by her bed side. Ready to tell her that this had all just been some vivid nightmare or perhaps some magi had put a curse on her to get back at them.

"Of course, I am." Kara said with a playful smile.

Alexia's lips twitched. "Anyway, I was just about to start looking around my room again when I heard…" She paused briefly and instead of taking the time to think over the questioned that had popped into her mind, she spoke in a rush to cover up the pause. "My mom's voice. Your voice." Alexia added that last part on quietly. Not that it mattered as Kara heard it without any trouble.

"What did I say?" Kara made sure to keep her voice steady as she asked her question.

"You told me to come downstairs and eat my breakfast." There was a noticeable difference in Alexia's voice as she answered the Girl of Steel's question. Pained. She sounded pained. "The promise of food was enough for me to quickly push aside all my worries and head downstairs for breakfast." She shrugged slightly. The look of shock on Kara's face caused Alexia's smile to return only this time it was a little bigger. "You finally mastered the art of cooking."

"Are you sure?" Kara removed her hand from Alexia's knee and leaned back to give the younger Kryptonian an amused look.

"I promise." Alexia said in assurance while lifting her hands up in mock surrender. A feeling of content washed over her. The feelings that the nightmare had drudged up were still there though. The anger, pain, and sadness. However, sitting here with this world's version of her mother. Sitting here with her _mom_ was enough to dull those feelings. Even if it was only temporary.

Kara was spending the quiet moment between them in a different way. Her attempts at cooking in the past had all ended in failure. Something that Alex enjoyed teasing her about. Especially that one time she tried to pop popcorn with her heat vision. Luckily, they had been able to clean up the mess and the only question Eliza had ever asked was why the kitchen smelled like burnt popcorn? To hear that she had finally been able to learn how to cook at sometime in the future was something she hadn't expected.

"When I got to the kitchen everything was fine." Alexia's words brought Kara out of her thoughts. "Except dad was missing but it wasn't unusual for one of you to stay behind with me as the other went off to deal with whatever the threat happened to be. Neither of you liked the idea of leaving me alone." She smiled at Kara while doing her best to ignore the prickling in her eyes that informed her that tears were starting to form again. "You greeted me with a happy 'Good morning, Lexi' and told me that breakfast was over on the table." Alexia reached up to wipe her eyes.

"Lexi? I like it." Kara reached out without even thinking until she was already brushing her hand through Alexia's hair. Once she realized what she was doing she almost pulled her hand back and apologized for what she was doing but the look in Alexia's teary blue eyes stopped her from doing so. All she had wanted to do was try and give the troubled young woman, her _daughter_ , a bit of comfort.

Alexia had been focused on wiping her tears away while also mentally telling herself to stop crying to notice the hand reaching out to her. When she felt the soft hand brush through her hair, it took her back to all those times she had been comforted by her mother. It caused a lump to form in her throat and her eyes to water even more. No. No. No. No matter how much she wanted to breakdown, it just wasn't an option. Instead of breaking down into sobs, tears silently rolled down her face as she leaned into Kara's hand. Wanting the touch to never leave.

"I'm so sorry." Kara stuttered out but didn't remove her hand from the side of Alexia's head.

"No… you don't have to be sorry." Alexia choked out before taking a deep breath. Once she spoke again, her voice was full of sincerity. "Thank you. I can't thank you enough for letting me into your home. For believing me when all I brought were some pictures. I… would like to think I was prepared for the inevitable. At least what I thought was inevitable, you simply tossing me out at best. Us brawling at worst."

"Fighting you again wasn't even on my to do list." Kara moved her hand from Alexia's head to her shoulder. "I wanted to find you. To make sure you were alright and remember, this was without me even knowing about you… possibly being my daughter." She noticed Alexia's face fell slightly so she rushed on, "I would say I am 90% sure that you are. I can see it. Especially your eyes… we have the same eyes. I just want Alex to do a simple DNA test."

"Yeah… yeah okay." The heaviness that had came at the word 'possibly' went away as quickly as it had appeared. "I don't mind." She couldn't wait to see Aunt Alex again.

Kara let out a soft breath of relief. She had thought Alexia would be reluctant about any DNA testing. "Thank you." She smiled warmly at Alexia. Alexia returned her smile with a small one of her own.

"Do you uh…" Alexia took another sip of water, idly noting that her bottle was already almost empty. "Want to know the rest of the nightmare or…?"

"Of course, I do." Kara said firmly while giving Alexia's shoulder a squeeze. "Sorry. I don't mean to keep interrupting."

Alexia nodded in acknowledgment. "After the greeting you pointed out to me that breakfast was over on the table and I should eat up." Another small smile graced her face. "Three pancakes covered in syrup on one plate. On the other plate right next to it was scrambled eggs and toast."

"Sounds amazing." The Girl of Steel sighed dreamily which got Alexia to let out a short laugh. Something that Kara chalked up as a win. She couldn't help but wonder when this young woman across from her had let out a long genuine laugh. "Were you drinking coffee with all that?"

"Ugh." Alexia wrinkled her nose in disgust. "No way. Orange juice all the way."

"You don't like coffee?" Kara knew she was interrupting again but as a staunch lover of pumpkin spice lattes with extra foam and sprinkled with cinnamon, she just had to know.

"I recognize that look." Alexia said instead of answering the question. "Huh… haven't seen it in a long time yet… it's the same."

"Look?" Kara asked in confusion. "What look?"

"The 'my daughter doesn't like coffee' look." Alexia blinked and tilted her head to the side as she stared at Kara. "At least that is what I called it. You probably give it to anyone who says they don't like coffee."

"I have a look for that?" Kara asked skeptically.

"You do." Alexia confirmed with a smirk. She waited a few seconds before speaking again, this time continuing with her nightmare. "At the sight of orange juice and food I couldn't help but rush over to the table. I pulled out a chair and sat down, instantly picking up that glass of orange juice." She reached up and scratched her cheek as it had started to itch suddenly. "Everything was fine and normal. I took a sip. Tasted like regular orange juice."

She took a deep breath before continuing, "I thought of something stupid and it made me giggle. You asked what I was laughing about, and I just replied with it being to stupid to explain." She held up a hand to stop Kara from asking. Alexia managed to fight back the smile that threatened to appear on her face at the pout she received. "No, I won't explain it to you either. Anyway, after telling you not to worry about it I picked up my fork and started cutting up my pancakes."

Alexia shuddered.

"That is when everything took a turn for the worse." Kara noticed that Alexia had started to look ill. "After putting a fork full of pancake into my mouth… instead of syrup goodness… my mouth felt as if it was full of…" She almost gagged remembering the taste. "Oh, fuck it my mouth was full of blood. The syrup on the pancake had turned into blood!"

"Blood?!" Kara exclaimed, eyes wide with shock.

"Yeah. Blood. Rao there was so much. Sure, there had been a lot of syrup on the pancake but with whatever happened in this nightmare had not only turned the syrup into blood… it had…" Alexia hunched over, her hands gripping her knees. She could almost feel and taste the blood in her mouth again. Rao make it stop! Alexia could feel the urge to gag again rising.

"Hey… hey!" Kara reached out and placed her hands-on Alexia's shoulders. "Breathe. Just breathe."

Alexia didn't respond, instead she just did as she was instructed. Thankfully it worked, and the feeling went away. She decided to finish off the rest of her water before continuing with the retelling of her nightmare.

Kara removed her hands from Alexia's shoulders and took the empty water bottle from her. While Alexia started to speak again, she turned and placed the bottle on the coffee table.

"By that point I was freaking out. I had already spat out the pancake, blood was running down my chin and not only had the syrup in my mouth turned to blood but the syrup on the pancakes had also turned to blood." Alexia ran her hands through her hair. "I had gotten up out of the chair so fast that it was sent flying backwards. Pretty sure I broke it. Heh. Now… I wasn't really acting on logic. My mouth had been full of blood and the taste was driving me crazy. So, what did I do? Well, there was a nice big glass of orange juice in front of me." Alexia noticed that Kara's brow was furrowed. "I know… orange juice is great but even I'm unsure if it would be a good thing to use to wash away the taste of blood. Not that I was really thinking as I took a big gulp from the glass… only to be met with more blood instead of orange juice."

If Alexia was being honest with herself, she had expected to have another somewhat violent reaction to admitting that. Before when she had mentioned the syrup on the piece of pancake turning into blood, she had almost tasted it on her tongue once again. This time there was none of that. She didn't have the urge to gag or anything. Maybe it was because the more she talked about it, the less impactful the nightmare became?

Whatever it was, she was grateful for it.

"I feel sick just thinking about it." Kara looked a little green as she spoke.

"Same." Even though it didn't feel as if the blood was in her mouth again, the thought of it still made her stomach feel funny. Alexia shifted a little before continuing with re-telling the nightmare. "Instantly I spit out the blood and dropped the glass out of shock. I thought… I thought we were under attack. This had to be one of the villains that you and dad had fought over the years. One with magic on their side ya know?" She licked her bottom lip and turned her head away from Kara. "I was… scared. As I whirled around I called out for... you. I didn't know what to expect. Perhaps you had been taken as revenge for stopping the villain's scheme? Or maybe you had rushed out to fight the intruder. Except… none of that was true."

"W-was I… gone?" Kara resisted the urge to reach out to grab Alexia and force her to turn back around.

"No… no you were still there. Cleaning the dishes as if nothing was wrong." Alexia turned her head back around to look at Kara. "There I was totally freaking the fuck out with blood on my chin, a shattered glass of orange juice turned blood on the ground, and I had accidentally destroyed one of the chairs."

Kara blinked in confusion before tilting her head to the side, "I wasn't reacting? Just kept cleaning the dishes?"

Alexia nodded. "That is exactly what you were doing. Which freaked me out more than the fact my food and drink had become blood. I called out to you… and you answered with a 'Yes, Honey?' while drying one of the plates."

"What happened next?" Kara knew that the climax of this nightmare was coming up. The part that had horrified Alexia to the point she had woken up screaming.

"My thoughts were racing. I wanted to rush over and demand why you weren't freaking out with me. Demand to know why you were acting as if everything was okay. I'll admit it I was… it scared me. The way you… she… whatever was acting scared me. However, I couldn't move. No matter how hard I tried to force my body to move I couldn't. Even my eyes wouldn't close. You put the plate down and turned to face me. Everything seemed normal at first… until I looked at your forehead… that is when it all came rushing back."

'Oh no.' Alexia thought as the memories started to rush forward again. Just like in the nightmare. Her whole body tensed up and she tried to prepare herself for the onslaught of painful memories.

Out of nowhere there was a strong grip on her hand. Strong enough that if she had been a human or a variety of other species, her hand would be one hundred percent shattered. The grip centered her in the present and managed to chase away the hellish images that had haunted her for years. Alexia looked down at her right hand as it was the one being squeezed. She lifted her gaze and made eye contact with Kara.

"I could see it… the look in your eyes." Kara was proud that she had managed to make her voice remain calm. "You were going to be a million miles away."

"The you… in my nightmare… was so calm. Like nothing was wrong. You even asked, 'What's the matter Alexia?'" Alexia began to squeeze on Kara's hand as she talked. "Your forehead… that hole… where the Kryptonite bullet went through. Like I said before… that is when it all came rushing back. That's when I woke up…"

Kara wished she knew what to say that would help wipe that look of despair on Alexia's face. Instead of trying to think up something heartwarming to say. The Girl of Steel decided to use actions over words. She tugged on Alexia's hand and gently pulled her into a hug. When Alexia didn't react right away she started to worry that she had crossed some line. Her worry was unfounded as a few seconds later, Alexia lifted her shaking arms and wrapped them around Kara to hug her back.

Alexia's hug quickly became a 'bear hug' as she squeezed Kara with almost all her strength. When she had first been pulled into the hug she had wanted to resist. An impulse that had quickly faded when she realized that it was her _mom_ hugging her. By Rao she latched onto that thought just like she latched onto Kara. She trembled in Kara's grasp and the urge to start sobbing was slowly creeping up, but she managed to hold it back.

For nearly five minutes the two of them hugged.

When out of nowhere Princess Anna of Arendelle singing broke the silence causing the two Kryptonians to jump.

"Alex?" Kara mumbled in confusion before pulling back from the hug and getting up to head to her bedroom, where her phone was resting on the nightstand.

Alexia remained seated on the couch with a frown on her face. Not liking that the hug had ended so abruptly. She wondered why Aunt Alex was calling now of all times.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

 **-END-**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

 **Once again… sorry this… took so long. If you liked it… please review! Favorite and follow if you haven't already. Bye! (:**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the wait. Please try to convince Alexia to not kill me.**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

 **\- START -**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

 **...**

Alex Danvers watched as a some giant man thing casually picked up what looked like a Chevy Equinox and toss it through the air like it wasn't a thousand pound plus car but instead a little hot wheels toy. It was at that moment that she knew to get to cover and pull out her phone to contact her little sister. She quickly went to her contacts and tapped the name once she found it.

'Oh thank goodness it's ringing.' Alex thought. Not knowing what she would've done had her sister's phone been turned off or dead.

"Alex? Is something wrong?" Relief flooded through Alex at the sound of Kara's voice.

"Yes." Alex said while peaking out from the parked car she had taken refuge behind. "Something is very wrong. There's this giant monster man destroying the city!" Maybe a slight exaggeration but that was likely the man's end goal.

"What?!" Kara's shout nearly deafened Alex's right ear.

Before Alex could respond to her sister's question, the car she was hiding behind was lifted off the ground and she now face to face with the man. Relatively speaking. There was quite the height difference between the two of them after all. She slowly tilted her head back to stare this thing in the face. Directly into its red thing dropped the car off to the right.

A tense moment passed.

The moment was broken as Alex turned tail and ran towards the nearest alley. A sharp pain shot across her back, she went flying through the air and landed in a heap. A short scream of pain had left her while flying through the air but was cut off after landing.

"Alex!" She heard her little sister shriek through her phone which thankfully hadn't broken. Did she hear the sound of glass being broken?

"Kara." She wheezed. God it hurt to move, was her back broken? Was she going to die? No. Kara would get here in time. Still even with all her confidence in Kara, hearing the monster man lumbering towards her with heavy footsteps caused her to believe this was going to be the end.

This was when she first heard the thing speak, in a deep rough gravelly voice.

"Born on a monday..."

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

 **\- Linebreak -**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Kara whirled around just as she heard a tearing sound followed by shattering glass. On the floor was the remains of the outfit that Alexia had been wearing, her gaze lifted to the ruined window. It clicked in her mind what had happened. Hearing Alex in pain had likely sent Alexia into a frenzy. She quickly tossed her phone onto the couch and made her way to her bedroom.

Which was missing it's door. Another thing she'd have to get fixed.

Kara didn't have time to worry about that though. She had to hurry up and get there not only to save Alex but to also save Alexia from the girl's inner demons.

Knowing what Alexia had done to those who had taken her family away, if she didn't get there in time…

No.

She'd get there.

With that thought firmly in her mind she began to move at super speed, tossing off her sleeping clothes and throwing on her super suit.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

 **\- Linebreak -**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Alex watched as Mr. Born on a Monday lifted his foot up with the probable intent on bringing it down and squishing her like a bug. She prepared herself to roll to the side and hoped that her body would comply. That was when she began to hear something in the distance. The sound got louder as whatever was making it got closer.

"-ne… mine mine mine mine mine mine mine."

Mr. Born on a Monday began to bring his foot down.

" **MINE!** " Shouted a feminine voice and suddenly a blur had slammed into the monster man. The force behind the punch that she had delivered sent the man flying down the street before he landed with a loud thud in the center of the road. Just in front of an abandoned car, its occupants probably having fled on foot when first catching sight of the man.

Alex was shocked to see who had rescued her. It wasn't her sister at all but the new Kryptonian that had been beating Kara into the ground yesterday! Kara had spent the rest of yesterday hunting for this girl and now here she was.

The girl that she thought was crazy had saved her life and was looking at her a familiar look of concern in those oh so familiar blue eyes. It looked as if she had just gotten out of bed with by the way her hair looked. Did that mean she had been sleeping nearby and was awaken by the sound of destruction? She decided that it wasn't the best time to speculate on where Ultragirl had come from.

"Nothing is broken." Alexia let out a relieved sigh after scanning Aunt Alex's skeleton with her x-ray vision. "Though it's bruised up pretty good. You are uh..." She tried not to do anything real awkward, all she wanted to do was pick Alex up and give her a big hug. "Probably going to feel that in the morning."

"Oh trust me." Alex let out a small chuckle before stopping as the pain flared up. "Ow.. yeah trust me when I say I'm feeling it right now too."

Alex saw Ultragirl wince and another familiar look crossed the young woman's face. She had seen that look on Kara's face many times. Regret.

"Sorry I didn't get here in time to prevent what happened." Alexia said with the utmost sincerity and regret. Underneath the regret though was the bubbling of rage. Held at bay by the knowledge that her aunt was not badly injured. Yet that knowledge would only hold it back for so long. "Anyway, even though nothing is broken I still think we need to get you to a hospital. Just to be sure."

Alex opened her mouth to explain that she was grateful Ultragirl had arrived in time to stop her from being squished and that she most certainly did not need a hospital but she was interrupted by the sound of fast approaching footsteps. Thankfully not of the giant monster kind. She turned her head to the right and was able to see three figures approaching them. One woman and two men. NCPD by the look of them.

Alexia stared owlishly at the approaching cops. Especially the woman in front. This… this was wrong. This couldn't be happening! It was too soon!

"Maggie Sawyer, National City Police Department." The 'newly' identified cop introduced herself to the superhero and injured woman. She was surprised at how Ultragirl just stared at her with wide eyes. Maggie was torn between being flattered and just a tiny bit creeped out.

'Deal with it later!' Alexia screamed at herself in her mind. Outwardly she shook her head as if clearing cobwebs. She cleared her throat before speaking, "Alright. Glad you arrived officers. I think Miss…" She purposefully trailed off, feigning ignorance to Alex's name.

"Alex." Alex said blandly, not believing Ultragirl's ignorance for a second.

"Right. Miss Alex." Alexia turned her gaze back to the trio of cops. "I checked her over with my X-Ray vision and while nothing is broken I still think she needs a hospital."

Before Alex could argue that she didn't and before Maggie could ask about the situation they were both silenced by a roar. Maggie watched as Ultragirl's eyes hardened and she whirled around, the white cape she wore flew up dramatically.

"No time to talk! Please get her some help! I've got a zombie to deal with." With her request made, she made her way off the sidewalk and onto the street.

"Zombie?" Alex and Maggie asked at the same time but Ultragirl didn't elaborate any further. Maggie shook her head while bringing her radio up to her mouth so she could request an ambulance for Miss Alex. She glanced down at Alex and subtley gave her a once over.

'Cute.' Maggie thought before inwardly shaking her head.

She didn't notice that Alex was now looking at her.

"You're a long way from Slaughter Swamp!" She shouted at the zombie man. She didn't even flinch as _Solomon Grundy_ responded by ripping out a light pole and chucking it at her. Alexia prepared herself to jump up to catch the thing when something, someone, flew overhead and caught it for her. She couldn't hold back the smile that bloomed on her face at the sight of Supergirl floating in the air with the light pole over her head.

Seeing her mom hovering there all heroically really helped ease the tension in her shoulders.

Supergirl lowered herself to the ground and gently placed the light pole on the other side of the street before making her way over to stand next to Alexia. She briefly looked over at where Alex was and saw that she was arguing with another woman. Her gaze shifted to Alexia and smiled at her.

"Is she okay?" Kara asked. Knowing she didn't need to elaborate on who the she was.

"She took a nasty punch to the back but nothing was broken." Alexia turned her head to look at Solomon as she spoke. "Well no bones were broken. Not to sure about her pride though. I asked the cops to send for an ambulance."

Kara felt some sympathy for the officers who were over with her sister.

"Alright. That's taken care of." Kara focused her attention on the monster man who was staring at them. "I heard you mention some sort of swamp. Is that where this.. thing.. is from?"

"Yes. Do you.. not recognize him?" Alexia asked curiously.

"… No." Kara admitted sheepishly. "Should I?"

Alexia was pretty sure that cousin Kal had encountered the zombie before. Then she remembered that her mother had only been a superhero for a short while so it was unfair of her to assume that she would research different villains that other heroes faced just to prepare if they ever came to National City. She was also pretty sure that her parents had never faced Solomon Grundy in National City. Maybe they could spend some time together going over the various villains in the world. She would be more than happy to make her mom a list. Maybe even separate the villains by which heroes they clash with the most?

"Solomon Grundy." Ultragirl informed her mother. "Slaughter Swamp is on the east coast. He's a long way from there. He usually sticks to Gotham city." Before she could go on to explain how he's shown inconsistencies over his various 'risings' or 'rebirths', like how at times he had the strength to take on a group of normal humans and other times he could stand toe to toe with Superman, Solomon Grundy attacked.

"Grundy destroy you two!" The monster of Slaughter Swamp shouted as he leaped towards the two Kryptonians.

Supergirl moved backwards as Grundy came towards them through the air, maneuvering her body to be between the zombie and her sister. Ultragirl on the other hand moved forward to meet Solomon halfway. Alexia cocked her fist back only to bring it forward to connect with Grundy's incoming punch. The shock wave from the two connecting shattered several windows in nearby parked vehicles and even the nearest buildings.

"Not going to happen Grundy." Ultragirl said with absolute certainty while pulling her fist back for another punch.

Only to be caught completely off guard when Solomon delivered a lightning fast straight punch right to her face with his other hand. The punch took Ultragirl off her feet, sending her flying backwards through the air before smacking the asphalt only to bounce a few times like a pebble tossed across a lake. Supergirl felt a spike of anger at the sight. Before she even fully realized what she was doing the Girl of Steel shot forward and slammed both her fists into Solomon Grundy's chest. The zombie stumbled backwards as she didn't use anywhere near her full strength, she had no desire to cause unnecessary damage to the surrounding area after all.

Alexia laid there for a moment to stare up at the sky. With her having helped destroy some windows and leave some cracks in the asphalt she just knew that the city was just going to _love_ her. Oh well. She got back to her feet quickly, watching as her mother dodged out of the way of Grundy's punches. Her gaze briefly went over to where she last saw aunt Alex. Only to see that Alex was back up on her feet albeit with her right arm slung around one of the cop's necks to use as support. It seemed aunt Maggie had decided staying around here to wait for the ambulance was too much of a risk.

Aunt Maggie…

Thankfully she didn't have time to sit and think about the ramifications of her two aunts meeting earlier than intended as a huge zombie man demanded her attention. It was just their luck that Solomon Grundy was not only in National City for whatever reason but he was also in one of his _stand toe to toe with fucking Superman_ incarnations. Slaughter Swamp is a giant asshole. A fight between this kind of Grundy and two Kryptonians had disaster written all over it for the city. Which meant they would have to fight smartly to avoid collateral damage.

Unless she could get Solomon out of the city. Then she could pummel him to her hearts content.

While Alexia was briefly daydreaming about pummeling the zombie man into the ground, Supergirl was doing her best to avoid getting hit by the previously mentioned zombie man. Kara could tell by the expression on Grundy's face that he was quickly beginning to get frustrated as more of his punches missed their mark. Namely her face. Or maybe just her in general. After ducking down to avoid one of the powerful haymakers she retaliated with rapid punches to the zombie's gut. She pulled her punches as all they were doing was forcing Grundy backwards inch by inch down the street. The last thing she needed was to hear about all the destruction she caused in trying to stop the bad guy. Not that she wanted to cause millions in damages. It's just that sometimes stuff like that was unavoidable.

Solomon Grundy let out a grunt each time one of Supergirl's fists peppered his stomach. The undead monster cupped his hands together and reeled them back over his head before bringing them down on the back of Supergirl's head. The Kryptonian let out a yelp as she crashed face first down into the ground. Just as Kara was about to push herself up, Grundy raised his foot to stomp her back down into the asphalt.

His plan was foiled when Ultragirl slammed her shoulder into his chest causing him to stumble back a few feet. Before he could get his bearings, Ultragirl was on him again. She hammered the zombie man, each time one of her punches connected she let out a shout of anger. Alexia growled as she delivered an uppercut to Grundy, which sent him flying up into the air. Without even needing to think about it, she shot upward into the air after him. Her eyes began to glow as she prepared her heat vision.

Kara got to her feet and stared up into the sky at the sight of Solomon Grundy getting blasted in short intervals by Alexia's heat vision, sending him higher into the sky. Unsure as to what Alexia was planning now that she had gotten him up that high, Kara decided to follow the two. Grundy grunted each time the twin eye beams slammed into him, the pretty blonde woman was starting to make him mad. Frustration welled up inside of him as he put his hands up to block the next blast.

Alexia decided against using her heat vision again and instead flew closer to Grundy to resume beating on him with her fists. With her heat vision no longer propelling Grundy up through the air, gravity took hold of the zombie man and began to bring him back down. Grundy let out roar as fell towards Ultragirl, his large hands clenched into tight fists. Not one to shy away from any sort of challenge, the roar Grundy had let out didn't faze Alexia in the slightest. In fact it only tempted her let out a roar of her own. Tempted. Instead she let out a low growl. A slightly wild look shined in her eyes.

The zombie and kryptonian clashed once again. The two were now both heading back down to the ground as they got tangled up with exchanging punches. The fighting pair plummeted past Kara causing the Girl of Steel to come to a sharp stop. Where as Alexia's eyes shined with a wildness. Kara's eyes shined with worry. Supergirl was quick to dive bomb after the two, trying to think up a plan. At this rate the two would crash into the street, likely creating a nice size hole and a decent enough shock wave to send the parked vehicles flying.

Supergirl wasn't the only one having these thoughts. In the back of Ultragirl's mind, she knew that at the rate they were following it wouldn't take long for them to reach the ground. She remembered that if she wanted to go all out she needed to get this living dead man out of National City. The perfect opportunity would've been when she had him up in the air but instead of pressing her advantage and knocking him further from the city through the air, she had instead let him fall towards her.

A mistake that potentially could cause a lot of needless destruction and get people hurt.

'Oh well.' Alexia thought as Grundy's fist went just past her head. 'No use in crying over what i-..' Her train of thought was derailed as Solomon grabbed her by the hair and held her head in place before his forehead connected to hers. Repeatedly.

Kara increased her speed and it didn't take long for her to reach the pair. She reached out and grabbed the back of Solomon's suit jacket with both hands. With a grunt she yanked hard, surprisingly not ripping the suit jacket one bit. She had managed to tear Grundy off of Ultragirl, effectively stopping his headbutt assault. However, Grundy had given one last headbutt before Supergirl had grabbed him. With him no longer holding onto Alexia's head, she was now sent rocketing down into the sidewalk. Leaving a nice sized hole and sending some of the grey concrete chunks flying off to the side, smashing into a parked car.

Which triggered it's alarm.

Kara winced. So much for trying to prevent needless damage.

Grundy blinked slowly in confusion before tilting his head back to look up at Supergirl. Then he remembered that he was suppose to be crushing her.

'Or was it the other one?' The thought flicked through the monster of Slaughter Swamp's mind. 'Grundy crush both!'

The large living dead man began to struggle and tried to reach up to swipe Supergirl. The Girl of Steel leaned away from the massive hand, cursing in her native tongue at how long the man's arms are. Just as she was about to decide on flying out of the city with Grundy, to continue the fight without risking anymore destruction to National City. Grundy's suit jacket chose that particular moment to rip.

"Are you fu-freaking kidding me?!" Kara couldn't hold back her question, screaming it for any and all to hear. After shouting she was quick to follow Grundy who landed with a loud thud in the middle of the road. His feet leaving behind imprints so big that they would make Bigfoot blush. She descended from the sky, landing several feet away from her opponent and placed her fists on her hips.

Alexia got to her feet while reaching up to run her hands through her hair to get out any of the remaining concrete bits. Once that was done she stalked out onto the street, making her way to stand beside Supergirl. Where her mother had her hands clenched into loose fists for her 'Supergirl pose', Alexia let her hands hang down at her sides. The wild look in her eyes was still there, one might even say it had gotten worse.

Some lucky teenager looking out one of the windows on an upper floor of a building to the right. Snapped a picture with their camera. The picture would be uploaded to the teen's twitter later that night and go viral.

"You go high. I'll go low." Ultragirl told Supergirl and before her mother could respond, she shot forward with both arms outstretched. Her hands now clenched into fists.

Kara resisted the urge to huff before following after Alexia, aiming for Grundy's upper torso. The pair of Kryptonians attacked the monster of Slaughter Swamp. Ultragirl's fists slammed into Grundy's stomach while Supergirl's fists connected with his chest. The combined blows caused him to go flying down across the street, which was thankfully void of vehicles. With a burst of speed Ultragirl quickly put herself in between Grundy and the store front at the end of the street. Alexia cocked her fist back and was prepared to punch the zombie right back towards Supergirl when the fun was ruined by Grundy landing on his back just a few feet in front of her.

'Well that just ruined the fun I had planned.' Alexia thought while landing on the ground roughly, almost cracking the concrete and leaving some foot prints of her own.

Solomon Grundy got back to his feet, his back facing Supergirl. His attention focused fully on the blonde with the white cape. His suit jacket was in tatters do to it ripping earlier when Supergirl had been holding him up in the air by it. The zombie stared at Ultragirl with his red eyes.

"Grundy kill you blonde girl!" With speed Ultragirl hadn't anticipated, Grundy cleared the distance between the two of them and reached out with his right hand, wrapping it around her neck. He watched as her eyes widened and with a roar, he tossed the blonde girl into a nearby parked SUV.

It's alarm did not like that one bit and made its displeasure known by beeping loudly and annoyingly.

He was already stomping over to continue his assault but he was swiftly cut off by a blue and red blur that knocked him away from the downed kryptonian. Supergirl looked over her shoulder at Alexia, concern shining in her eyes. Seeing that she was okay, Kara turned her attention back to Grundy. The Girl of Steel watched as he ripped a light pole out of the ground.

Supergirl moved forward to resume fighting Grundy but she noticed that he was bringing the light pole back, like he was a baseball player and she was the baseball. She stopped her advanced and glared at the undead man. Kara heard the groaning of metal behind her, not even needing to turn her head to know that Alexia had gotten off the totaled vehicle.

Hopefully the insurance would cover it.

Alexia bent down before leaping up into the air, easily jumping over Kara, her right fist was cocked back and she was set on driving it right through Solomon Grundy's face. She didn't see the light pole until it was too late. Kara could only watch as Grundy swung the pole around, catching Alexia in the side. The force from the blow was enough to send her flying off to the side, smashing through the store front and through all the shelves.

Grundy looked at the light pole which was now bent to the point of breaking in half at the slightest tug.

Supergirl… Kara felt something at that moment. A rush of anger and protectiveness crashed over the Girl of Steel like a tsunami. She acted without concious thought, one second she was standing their and staring in horror at the shattered store front and in the next second she was slamming into Grundy so hard that it caused a low boom that resembled thunder. Supergirl shot forward once more and grabbed Grundy as he was flying backwards from her previous hit, she yanked him up towards the sky.

She had to get him out of the city.

He needed to pay for what he just did.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

 **\- End -**

 **Almost a year. I really should drop the 24 in my username and change it to "Jimmy the Lazy Writer Hall" think that would fit? I could go on and explain why it took so long but I don't want to give y'all a bunch of excuses. I'll just give you one instead of a bunch. I have the 'picture' of what I want to write in my head but actually typing it out is a bitch.**

 **Also I'd like to take a moment and inform everyone that while this fic will follow the show to a certain point do not be overly shocked if characters that are not in the Supergirl show or Arrowverse universe make an apperance. If a character is in the DC universe they have a 1% chance of showing up in this fic.**

 **Canon divergences are already happening of course. I mean this is a fanfic and I'm not just novelizing the show ya know? Anyway, if ya like this chapter feel free to smash that like button.. I mean that favorite/follow button and leave a review!**

 **Here's hoping it doesn't take another almost year for chapter 11.**

 **Now off to wallow in my dozens upon dozens of ideas for shit loads of fandoms.**


End file.
